Harry Potter and the Next Generation
by DanoR1392
Summary: Cols has a secret. He's been sleeping behind Shay's back with the same man for 17yrs!Seamus drinking problem/abusive.What will happen when Cols secret is revealed?How will Shay be?Will Al hate Col for keeping this secret from him? Will he still love him?
1. Ch 1 Just Like Old Times

SUMMARY: Colin Creevey has a secret. A rather large one at that. He's been sleeping behind his Husbands back with the same man for _seventeen_ years! Seamus has a drinking problem and has abusive tendencies. What will happen when Colin's secret is finally revealed? How will Seamus take it? What about his secret lover? Will Alex hate Colin for keeping this secret from him as well? Or will he just love him more?

This story takes place two years after release and over a seventeen year long period. Read how the kids grew up, how Colin should have just chosen Alex in the first place. Read to see why Fred's sleeping with Mike Anderson and what this life changing secret is in my newest story "Harry Potter and The Next Generation"

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest,

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin, Draco/Harry, Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Ron/Hermione, Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Fred/Alex

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

. . . . . . .

Two years ago Colin had an open relationship of sorts with Alex Anderson but had called it off for the sake of his marriage.

As of now the group sat at Danny and George's place to celebrate the birthdays of Seamus (July 29th), Neville (July 30th) and Harry (July 31st). Colin sighed and stared at the hot guy that volunteered to bar tend.

"You shouldn't stare love." He smirked. "Your hubby may get jealous."

"Oh shut it you." Colin said jokingly. "I haven't seen you in ages! How are you and Fred, Al?" The taller sighed and leaned against the counter towards the smaller.

"Could be better. We both work a lot now. I've missed you." He confessed frowning slightly.

"I-I missed you too. S-Seamus has started working again." Colin sighed, looking away. Alex nodded and hopped over the bar, nodding at Noah to take over. The younger smiled and slipped into his place.

"Walk with me." Alex held out his arm. Colin downed his shot, the older slightly amused, and grabbed on to the offered limb. "So is he working as much as he used to?"

"No but he may as well be."Colin muttered. He looked over to the side, watching as his lover laughed with Malfoy and Harry. He did get along great with them though. "What happened to the Seamus I fell for?"

"Honestly?" Alex asked. The smaller nodded. "I came into play."

"Alex don't." The smaller rolled his eyes.

"Think about it Colin. When did he start to change? Seven years ago. After I started to make moves on you, after I found out you were my mate."

"Am I still the one the Veela wants?" Colin asked quietly. They walked into a hall and headed towards the staircase.

"You'll always be the Veela's first choice no matter what happens." He smiled down at the smaller, heading up the steps. "You know, even now the Veela wants you. It'll always want you." _ I'll always want you._

Colin nodded. It was great the Veela wanted him . . . hell something wanted him at least, but what about Alex? Did Alex want him?

"I-I don't think Seamus loves me anymore." He ran a hand through his hair.

"What? Why not?" Alex pulled him into a sitting room, taking a seat on the large couch.

"I think I'm infertile. We've tried to have kids but . . . nada." He frowned. "He's working more and more and his temper has started to grow over the past couple years." He looked up at the taller. "Do you think I'm infertile?"

"I don't know to be honest. You can go to a doctor." He shrugged. The smaller nodded his agreement. He sniffed. "Hey c'mon now, don't do that." He pulled the smaller into a hug. Colin gripped his dress shirt and looked up. He bit his lip and Alex's eyes widened, soft petals pressing against his. The redhead's orbs closed and he tightened his arms, nipping the smaller and smiling into the gentle kiss, opening his mouth and pressing the tip of his tongue between the smaller one's teeth. A hand slipped into darker locks and Colin straddled the older's thighs.

Both knew they shouldn't, that they were cheating. But neither really cared. Colin let out a quiet moan, the taller shifting and wrapping an arm around the petite waist before laying him down on the couch. He slipped his hand up the covered thigh, tongues brushing together, fingers in his hair and grabbing the back of his shirt.

Colin tugged up and Alex sat back, the smaller following, reaching out and loosening the dark tie. Their mouths reconnected as the blonde slowly started popping the buttons on the older's dress shirt open. He tugged near the bottom, un-tucking the material and continuing to undo his shirt. The flaps fell open and Alex pushed Colin onto his back again, lips meeting the soft flesh of the smaller's neck.

Colin gasped and arched, a high moan leaving his throat. He ran his hands up the bare chest and over the broad shoulders, pushing the expensive material down the strong arms. Alex pulled his arms out of his top, lips and tongue never leaving the blonde's neck.

The petite boy trailed slim fingers down the tanning chest, lightly pulling on the other's nipple rings. Alex let out a moan and stiffened momentarily. He kissed up the smaller's jaw lovingly until their lips met.

The redhead nipped the shorter's bottom lip, popping the buttons on the smaller's shirt open. He raised his brow and broke the kiss with the smaller.

"Since when do you have nipple piercings?" He asked amused. Colin blushed.

"You seemed to like it." He stated. Alex chuckled deep in his chest and bent down, pulling the ring between his teeth. Colin groaned and his eyes rolled, member as hard as he thought possible. Alex slipped his digits down the toned stomach and unbuckled the blonde's belt, pulling it through the loops, flicking his tongue over the sensitive bud.

Colin looked down watching the taller's wet muscle work on his chest. He shivered taking in the way it would barely graze the tip of his nipple before lips would cover the flesh only to pull back a moment later, teeth gently nipping then pulling the ring. He felt the older's hands on his member and gasped loudly, his button popping open, the zipper slipping down.

"Lift." Alex whispered pulling back slightly. Colin pushed his hips up, watching the taller slip his slacks down the thin thighs, the material falling to the floor with his shoes.

Colin sat up and pushed the older down instead, lust filled gazes locking as nimble fingers slipped down the taller's body, yanking his belt open and undoing his bottoms, pulling them down and tossing them away.

Colin crawled up the taller slowly, leaning down. He let his nose and cheek graze along the others, a hand slipping into the dark boxers to wrap around the long thick length. "Dominate me." He breathed in the older's ear in a sultry voice.

A growl built up in the taller's throat and he pushed the smaller onto his back, grasping his wrists and pinning them above his head with one hand. Colin tugged and smirked, shivering. Fuck he missed this! Alex ground their hips together.

The blonde's eyes rolled and he arched high, crying out and bucking back against him. Alex reached his free hand down and waved it, both their boxers gone from their bodies and reappearing on their pile of clothes. Colin's breathing doubled and he spread his legs, hooking one over the back of the couch, the other being placed on the floor. Alex shivered and slipped between the parted thighs, slipping a hand between them and inserting a long slick digit into the smaller. He moaned as he watched that back arch, blue eyes squeeze shut and pants slip from plump lips.

Colin pushed down and the redhead started a slow movement, relishing the tight heat.

"Please!" Colin hissed out. The older smirked and slowed his hand; grinning at the younger's whine. "Alex!" He pouted and the taller chuckled, pushing a second digit in quickly, striking the smaller's prostate. "AH!"

"What was that whining about?"

"O-Oh gods do that again!" Alex watched the other as sweat gathered on the blonde's brow, slowly appearing along the rest of his body.

"Mmm what do I get in return?" Alex asked as deep as he could.

"A-anything! I-I'll do anything! Please!"

"Let me fuck you without the charm." Alex whispered. "Like I did before. And don't let this be our only time." Blue eyes opened and looked at him. "I want to see you like this again."

"P-Promise." Colin nodded and gasped a third digit entering and pressing into his prostate. "Ngh!" He bit his lip hard, hissing as it split. Alex leaned down and snaked his tongue out, slowly lapping up the small blood trail, sucking on the swelling flesh. He removed his fingers and lined up, carefully pushing forwards.

Colin flinched but nodded, wrapping his now free arms around the taller's shoulders, legs slipping around his back. Alex lifted the smaller up for a better angle and pushed the rest of the way in, watching blue orbs roll, the mouth drop, a sweaty back arch and a loud gasp leave his old lover.

"oh-oh fuck yes." Colin breathed, locking eyes with the older and nodding. Alex pulled out and started a slow rhythm, carefully picking up speed. The blonde's eyes slipped closed as he felt the taller's large shaft slid along his insides, rubbing his walls beautifully, keeping a constant pressure on his prostate, teasing it.

Alex shivered, sweat slipping down his side as the wet heat consumed him. He felt like he was on fire. His; Colin was his if only for a moment. The smaller gripped his shoulders tight and whimpered the teasing becoming far too much for him.

"A-Alex please!" The older nodded and quickened his pace, striking the younger's prostate, a loud yell filling the empty sitting room. "Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Colin arched and dropped his back repeatedly, his head tossing as he clawed at the broad back. Alex hissed as he felt the other's nails dig into his skin, breaking through and dragging down. Colin yelled louder and pushed down attempting to meet his thrusts.

Alex grunted higher than normal and closed his eyes, burying his head in the other's neck, nipping it hard. The room seemed to brighten as their magic entwined together, weaving around one another and tangling. Alex's canines grew slightly and he concentrated, pushing the Veela back. They weren't supposed to be re-mating!

Colin let out a high pitched cry, their twining magic flowing through them both, heightening the pleasure they both felt.

"A-Alex!" The smaller warned, gripping him hard. The colours swirled around them faster, slipping in and out of their bodies, Colin's head beginning to spin as a powerful orgasm built up to it's breaking point.

"Ah, ah, ah! Ah!, AH!, AH! ALEX!" The let out his own loud yell as the smaller clamped down hard and exploded between them, convulsing heavily. He cried out and shot his own load into the smaller, Colin arching high as the hot essence filled him, the taller buried as deep as he could go.

Both collapsed breathing heavily, sweat covering them, the couch damp from their activities. Colin moaned softly, his legs slipping off the other's back feeling cramped from how tight the had been wrapped.

Alex stayed buried in the smaller for a while, pressing kisses along his warm neck, smiling to himself. He pulled out and slipped onto his side, the smaller doing likewise and facing him, a soft but tired look on his face.

"I bruised your sides." He whispered sheepishly. "And I think your back's bleeding."

"That's alright. I bruised your hips and your arse and neck are bleeding." He grinned the smaller chucking.

"That would explain why it hurts to move."

"I can put the charm on you, make it stop hurting . . . i-if you want that is." Alex offered. Colin leaned over and pressed their lips together gently.

"I'd like that."

"Mmm good. Then we have to clean up and get dressed. They're probably wondering where we are by now." Colin frowned and nodded. He didn't want to go back to Seamus. He wanted to stay there with Alex.

. . . . . . .

Draco was watching from a distance. Watching how Alex and Colin acted around one another. He wasn't stupid. Oh on the contrary. He was rather smart.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, taking a seat next to her best friend's husband.

"Anderson and Creevey are sleeping together."

"Everyone knows that Dray, they are married!" She chuckled.

"No, not Noah and Dennis, sorry Anderson and _ Finnigan_. . . Alex and Colin." She gasped and looked at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"There you are Colin!" A buzzed Seamus said cheerily, not even noticing Alex slip down the stairs after him. "Mmm we should head home, it's pretty late." He kissed the smaller's cheek. He couldn't wait to sleep with the smaller. That was always his favourite birthday present.

"Have a nice talk?" Fred raised an un-amused brow. Alex flinched and looked away, guilt hitting him.

"Fred-"

"It's alright. I'm not mad." He pressed their lips together, smiling. He turned and laughed, Harry was quite amusing whilst hammered. Mind you Draco didn't agree. Alex noticed a hickey on his husband's neck and his eyes automatically shot to George, him also sporting one.

"I don't care if you've got one, but Danny might care if she sees George's hickey." He whispered, blue eyes widening.

_**Author's note:**_

TATA! Chapter one is up!


	2. Ch 2 Being pregnant sucks

_**Hi all!**_

_**No reviews last time That's ok, maybe this time! Hope you like it so far!**_

THIS CHAPTER_** MOVES FAST!**_

_**Rating: R**_

_**Warnings**_: Course language, violence, self mutilation, Piercing, use of alcohol, Eating disorders, Drug use, Male/Male, and Male/Female pairings, Rimming, Oral sex, Sexual situations in uncomfortable settings, anal, BDSM, rape, incest,

_**Parings: DOMINANT/SUBMISSIVE— **_Seamus/Colin, Draco/Harry, Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Ron/Hermione, Dennis/Noah (Noah/Dennis), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Fred/Alex

_**. . . Story Begins . . .**_

"It's alright. I'm not mad." He pressed their lips together, smiling. He turned and laughed, Harry was quite amusing whilst hammered. Mind you Draco didn't agree. Alex noticed a hickey on his husband's neck and his eyes automatically shot to George, him also sporting one.

"I don't care if you've got one, but Danny might care if she sees George's hickey." He whispered, blue eyes widening.

. . . . . . . . .

"Are you still sick Colin?" Seamus frowned. He ran a hand through the smaller's hair receiving a nod. "D-do you think it worked this time?" The brunette asked hopefully. Colin handed him the muggle pregnancy test. Blue eyes widened. "Y-you're pregnant? IT WORKED?" He whooped and laughed. It had been nearly three months since his party. He had slept with Colin that night and almost every night after. He knew if they tried hard enough the smaller could get pregnant! He was gonna be a dad!

They already decided too! If they had a boy he'd be named Joshua, a girl, Bridget. Merlin he was excited!

. . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and bit his lip and stared down at his bulging stomach. His phone rang and he reached for it.

"Hello?"

"_Colin! You'll never guess what happened!"_ Alex's voice rang through. He had to tell him.

"I have something to tell you too Alex"

"_Me first . . ." _

"Ok?"

"_I'm pregnant!" _Colin nearly choked on his own words as they sprouted out of the older's mouth. Rejection hit him like a ton of bricks and his eyes watered.

"Me too." He said trying to sound happy.

"_Really? That's amazing Colin! I knew you thought the worse! See? Everything's gonna be fine!"_

"S-sure. I ah, I've got to go make dinner."

"_Oh alright. I'll talk to you again later!"_ Alex chirped. Colin hung up the phone and a sob broke out. Now he'd never get to be with Alex. First he was pregnant now the older is too! Maybe they really weren't meant to be.

. . . . . . .

"Being pregnant sucks." Colin muttered. Alex raised a brow.

"Why's that?" They watched their husbands as they sat playing a chess game.

"Seamus is always working. I hardly see him again and it's a pain when I'm fucking exhausted and can't get up or in pain because of the fucking baby!" He yelled the last bit at his stomach. Seamus raised a brow and Colin gave a sheepish grin. "I honestly can't remember the last time he stayed home for more than one night a week."

"Fuck." Alex breathed.

"Oh don't you dare start pitying me! I can't keep doing this Alex! I thought that if I gave him what he wanted then he'd be around more but he's not! I wish- I wish"

"What do you wish Colin?"

"I wish I chose- Uh oh." He stiffened.

"What? You wish you chose uh-oh?" Alex raised an amused brow. He stiffened when the couch started to feel went. "Did you just pee yourself?" He stood up quickly.

"Seamus! SEAMUS!"

"WHAT?" Alex raised his brow at that.

"I-I think my water broke!"

"You're what?" He blinked.

"I'M HAVING THE FUCKING BABY YOU MORON!"

"SHIT!"

. . . . . . . .

"So . . ." Alex cleared his throat feeling mildly awkward. Colin shifted. They stared around the destroyed hotel room not remembering a thing.

"D-did we?" Colin asked.

"Stand up?" He did as asked and Alex cleared his throat again. "Yup. You alright? You had a kid three months ago."

"I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. "D-did I ride you?"

"Why do you think that?" Alex raised his brow.

"You're five months along . . ." Colin raised his brow. The older rolled his eyes.

"I'm not _that_ much fatter than I was five months ago that you!"

"What the hell happened?" Colin asked getting up. The mattress to the bed was on the floor, their couch upside down. The furniture was scattered around the room, broken booze bottles, unopened condom wrappers everywhere.

"D-did we break the TV?" Colin gapped

"No it's a good thing when it smokes . . ." Alex raised his brow. "I'm gonna have to pay for all this. IS THAT A WHIP?" Colin spun and the taller stared. How did he not notice the whip marks on the smaller's back?

"Did we use it?"

"Uh judging by your back I'd say yes . . ." He blinked.

"Dammit and I wasn't sober! Well that's no fun!" Colin pouted. Alex laughed and the other followed. Both had been so damn stressed lately! Colin walked over and blinked_**. **_"Y-you either have shit or chocolate on your chest." He blushed. The taller looked down then and hesitantly sniffed

"Shit." He stated looking down at the floor

"EWAH!" Colin made a face.

"We're out of chocolate sauce!" Alex frowned.

"Oh thank god." He let out a heavy breath and glared "You scared the shit outta me!"

"Hehe so we're out of that too?"

"ALEX!" Colin picked up an empty can of whipped cream and raised his brow before throwing it at him. Alex laughed and dodged it.

"I have kinks too ya know!" Alex shrugged referring to the cream. Something caught his eye and he smirked. "And that's definitely one of mine."

"What is?"

"There's a camera Colin." Alex grinned and the blonde rushed over.

"Let's watch it!" Alex laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Let's shower first."

"I'm scared to look in there." Colin blushed and the taller snickered, laying back on the mattress, holes ripped through the fabric, springs sticking out. Colin crawled on next to him and pressed their lips together. "I saw a cock ring in the toilet by the way." Alex let out a booming laugh, hugging the smaller.

"How did we get here?"

"Honestly?" Alex said. "The last thing I remember is being at the party welcoming the kids back from Hogwarts. I don't even know where we are." He summoned his bag. "Huh." He sat up. He pulled out a lighter, four packs of smokes, a half empty bottle of absinthe, a half empty bottle of vodka, three juice containers, also empty, more unused condoms, one used one, nipple clamps, and a bill. "Ahh here we go!" Colin stared shocked at the items from the older's bag.

"What the hell?"

"I don't know but apparently I spend ten grand last night!" His eyes widened. "Where the hell did it go? Oh . . . whipped cream . . . dinner apparently-"

"I don't wanna know where that ended up." Colin made a face.

"Chocolate sauce . . . More sheets . . . three pornos . . . the room . . . and then it goes on about if I have damages I have to pay them." He looked back around the suit and let out a nervous sigh. "Good thing I'm loaded."

"Sorry." The smaller blushed.

"Hey! It's not your fault we ended up in the most expensive hotel here in . . . LAS VEGAS?"

"W-well I've always wanted to go here . . ." He gave a sheepish grin.

"I've been here before though." Alex sighed. "Not this room, a nicer one." He shrugged. "You probably talked me out of . . . what are you doing?"

"Rewinding the tape." Colin muttered. Alex rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're strange."

"You mean you don't want to see our sex tape?" He grinned and Alex laughed.

"Alright fine . . . and I'll make you a copy if it's any good."

"Ok!"

And Merlin was it ever!

. . . . . . .

Alex stared down at the 'bundle of joy' in his arms shocked. He always wanted a kid but thought it would be impossible due to his past! But there she was . . . Pandora Hope Anderson. He smiled and gently hugged her to him.

"Hey, you're supposed to be resting." Fred snickered, shaking his head.

"I-I just wanna hold her for a few more minutes."

"Alright." He walked up behind the smaller and wrapped his arms around his middle, placing his chin on the shorter's shoulder as they stood in front of the crib. "God she looks beautiful. Not like either of us though." He stated confused.

"She looks like my mom." He smiled. "I've seen baby pictures of me mum and they're identical." Fred nodded at his Veela.

"Don't forget we have that get together in six hours, you may want to come back to bed."

"O-ok." He carefully put the child back in her crib. "Sleep well Panda." He smiled and left the room.


	3. Ch 3 Colicky

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_ Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Don't forget we have that get together in six hours, you may want to come back to bed."

"O-ok." He carefully put the child back in her crib. "Sleep well Panda." He smiled and left the room.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Can't believe how big James' kids got! Hailey's _twelve_! She's going to Beaubatons! And her brother's Oliver and Aiden are ten now! TEN! And Teddy's eight today!"

"Calm down!" Fred laughed, shaking his head as they watched the kids run about their backyard.

"Look there's Noah!" He waved and the Sandy blonde laughed, shaking his head. He walked over with Dennis, Colin and Seamus behind, the blonde holding his thirteen month old boy. Pandora was nine months old. "Hey Colin, Seamus, Josh!" The little boy squealed in excitement, laughing. Alex smiled brightly. The blonde flinched and looked away biting his lip.

The taller raised his brow and walked over.

"Hey love! How have you been?"

"F-fine." Colin lied, hugging Josh tighter.

"You're pregnant again?"

"Very. Eight and a half months now." Seamus said with a smile. Colin blushed and shrugged. "How far along are you?"

"About seven." Alex shrugged. "It's a boy" He smiled

"Fuck I need a drink." Colin mumbled.

"You can wait two more weeks." Seamus said sternly.

"Then so can you!"

"Don't start with me Colin!"

"Guys?" Alex raised a brow. "Kids." He gestured and they sighed, looking in opposite directions. Seamus thumped off and Colin put Josh down. He squealed and waddled over to Alex reaching up towards Panda. Alex laughed and sat down with his daughter on his lap. Josh reached out and everyone awed.

"She's not a cat Josh." Colin chuckled watching his son pet the baby.

"Kiyyey!"

"No she's not a kitty." Alex smiled. "She's a baby."

"Yaye!"

"close enough!" He laughed and ruffled the smaller's hair. "Cool!" Alex said and grinned

"What?" Colin raised a brow.

"He's got green in his eyes and . . . awe! He has a bit of your Gran's red hair in him! I can see a few strands in that blonde hair!" Colin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"God he looks like you. Looks nothing like his dad!"

"Thank Merlin." Colin whispered. Alex raised a brow but pushed it aside.

. . . . . . . . . .

Colin whimpered as a high pitch noise was heard.

"Would you make it stop now?" Seamus whined out. The blonde sighed and got up, leaving their room and going across the hall to his kids' room, walking over to Bridget.

"Shh, it's alright sweetie." Colin picked the eight month old up and rocked her, smiling lovingly. "It's alright; daddy will take you for a stroller ride." He walked with her back to his room. "Seamus? She's colicky again, I'm gonna take her for a walk." The older grunted covering his head with Colin's pillow.

The blond sighed and got the smaller bundled up for the October air and grabbed the stroller before heading out. He had a doctor's appointment in three hours so he may as well stay up.

He bit his lip. "Fuck it." Colin pulled out his phone and hit speed dial two.

"_Hello?" _A tired voice rang out.

"A-Alex? It's Colin."

"_Hey everything alright?"_

"Yeah I just can't sleep; the baby and all."

"_Mmm know the feeling. Dawson's a handful!" _Colin frowned.

"Yeah. I should let you go then."

"_Naw s'alright. He's keeping me up. He' colicky like I was."_ Alex stated with a sigh. _"I was already up. About to take him out for a walk."_

"I'm already outside with Bridget. She's colicky too."

"_I can apparate down, we can walk together if you want."_ He suggested hopefully.

"Sure I'd like that." He smiled.

"Boo." Colin jumped and gasped when Alex appeared in front of him. He smacked him.

"Don't _do_ that!" He barked. The redhead laughed and grinned, a stroller in front of him.

"Couldn't resist." He walked up beside the smaller, looking down at him.

"How do you even apparate without any noise?"

"Something my dad taught me. The only useful thing really." He shrugged. "Colin . . ."

"Yeah?" The smaller raised a brow as they started walking.

"Never mind." _Should I tell him?_

"Tell me!" Colin bounced excitedly. Alex gave a small smile.

"I still lo-"

"Colin!" He groaned and turned around.

"Yes _sweetie_?" He asked.

"Where are you going?"

"I told you I had to take her out for a stroller ride Seamus!"

"Well you sure as hell didn't mention you'd be with him!" He shouted. A few lights went on and Colin flinched.

"Well you weren't gonna fucking come were you?" Colin glared daggers. "You should head back in; Josh is far too young to be left alone!"

"He'll be fine!"

"Seamus!" Colin barked at him.

"Not till you get back inside!" the blonde sighed in frustration.

"I'll talk to you later Alex. Sorry for making you get up."

"S'fine. I was already up and getting him ready remember?"

"I know. I-I'll talk to you later then you can tell me what you were going to say." He smiled and turned the stroller around. Seamus glared at the redhead, heading back into the house.

"Why the fuck did he stay with him?" Alex muttered to himself. He sure as hell wouldn't have.

. . . . . . . .

Colin sighed when he entered the house. The blonde stiffened when he heard crying and quickly took out Bridget, moving as fast as he could towards Josh.

"Josh!" He rushed forwards, the toddler sitting on the floor crying, his crib tipped over. Colin put Bridget back in hers and picked up his son. "Shh it's alright! Daddy will look at your boo boos." He sat down and his eyes started to water. He had a bruise and a small rug burn but he was alright. He noticed Josh's stuffed animal on the dresser. He must have forgotten to give it to him! No wonder he tried to get out. And no one was here to help him.

He let out a sob as Seamus watched.

"You imbecile! He could have been seriously injured!" his voice cracked and the brunet looked away. "Go back to fucking bed! I'll stay up with him." He hissed, rocking the sniffling child as he tried to eat his daddy's shirt. If anything happened to Josh he'd fucking kill Seamus!

. . . . . . . .

"Say ahh!"

"No! No daddy! I nos wants its!" Josh said stubbornly. Colin frowned. He had been trying to convince his son to eat for a half hour with no success.

"Fine. Daddy has to go to the clinic so Uncle Dennis is coming over with Uncle Noah!"

"YAY! Isa eats for dem!" Colin flinched feeling hurt. Josh frowned and took a bite of his breakfast. "Ands for daddy too." Colin smiled.

"Thank you sweetie."

. . . . .

"We have the test results back. Your file says you've been trying to have a third child for seven months now?" The doctor asked. Colin nodded. "Well I'm surprised you had one let alone two!"

"I-I'm not able to have anymore am I?" Colin whispered, Seamus frowning.

"Not with him no. He's infertile." The Irish man stiffened

"I-I'm what?" Seamus asked shocked. "What do you mean I'm infertile? I had two kids didn't I?"

"Are you sure?"

"WHAT?" Seamus stood up and Colin flinched.

"Seamus sit down please!" The taller sat with a huff.

"Yes I'm fucking sure they're mine." He grumbled.

"Alright. Just . . . don't be surprised if your efforts for a third child are futile. And you Mr." He said looking at Colin. "Be careful if you ever do sleep with someone else." Seamus glared. "You're extremely fertile. You catch quickly. Only takes one time with you." He stated. Colin blushed and nodded.

"Maybe that's why then? The random sperm that's not a blank I shoot out you got pregnant off of" Seamus hummed and the doctor shrugged.

"Possible . . . not overly likely, but possible." He locked eyes with Colin knowingly.

. . . . . . . . . .

"So I found out why Seamus and I haven't had much luck with a third kid." Colin said sipping his tea. Alex raised a brow at him, Fred leaning in close as the Irish lad was off playing chess with Ron. "He's infertile." He decided it was best if he didn't tell them that Josh had managed to get hurt a number of times when Colin left him alone with his husband. He started taking his children everywhere he went. Seamus wasn't abusive in anyway . . . well neglectful but nothing in a physical sense.

"But you have kids . . ." Fred raised a brow and the smaller shrugged.

"Miracles have been known to happen."

"True." Alex said nodding. He watched as Pandora and Josh, the two four year olds, played with their new Christmas gifts. "Merlin they grow up too quick."

"I know." Colin sighed.

"His eyes are getting more flecks of green. Their almost a blue-green now instead of blue with random bits." Fred observed when Josh looked up and gave a bright smile, squealing. Noah sat with his own toddler, a smile on his face. You could tell Josh and the baby were related. Both looked similar when they were babies and even now. Except Dennis' kid had blue eyes and brown strands instead of their Gran's red.


	4. Ch 4 Crush

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"His eyes are getting more flecks of green. Their almost a blue-green now instead of blue with random bits." Fred observed when Josh looked up and gave a bright smile, squealing. Noah sat with his own toddler, a smile on his face. You could tell Josh and the baby were related. Both looked similar when they were babies and even now. Except Dennis' kid had blue eyes and brown strands instead of their Gran's red.

. . . . . .

Mike ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh as he stared down at the note.

_Micheal._

_I can't keep doing this shit. I've tried, Merlin knows I have but . . . well . . . it's not going to work._

_I seriously think you're gay._

_I'm taking the kids with me and filing for full custody because, and let's face it, they shouldn't be around that disgusting shit._

_I've seen the way you look at other boys Micheal, don't think I haven't!_

_I hope you have a wonderful life and I'll send pics of the kids as they age so you'll know what they look like, but you won't be seeing them if I have my way._

_I will get my way I mean, let's face it Mikey. I'm the mom. You're an ex druggie that likes it up the arse. Whose side do you think they will take?_

_Sleep well Mike. See you in court._

He wiped his eyes again, a sob breaking loose. She took his kids for fuck sakes! All three of them! He grabbed some floo powder and walked over to the fireplace, yelling out his destination.

. . . . . .

Alex let out a moan and shivered, his husband's mouth working on his chest, hands slipping down his stomach. The fire place went and they jumped.

"Dammit Mike what have I said about not calling!" Alex barked sitting up in nothing but his boxers.

"S-sorry." The smaller sniffed, shuffling his feet.

"Shit Mikey what's wrong?" He tapped the spot next to him and his little brother walked over, handing him a letter. Alex red it over and his eyes darkened. "I'm calling Colin."

"What's he gonna do?" Mike muttered.

"He's taking law in a muggle college. I'll have him find what we could put against her before we get our lawyer involved. You will not lose your kids Mike."

"What's going on?" Fred asked raising a brow.

"You're stupid cunt as bitch of a sister that's what!"

"Hey! Don't fucking call her that!"

"She took my niece and nephews and is going for full custody for the simple reason that Mike's gay . . . you're gay?" He asked suddenly. Mike looked away and blushed, tears still leaking down his cheeks.

"That mother fucking cunt!" the tallest hissed out shocked

"See? Told ya!" Alex said to Fred. The taller had narrowed eyes at the paper.

"C-can I go to my old room and sleep there for a bit?"

"Yeah you can come back home if you want. Place is far too big for just us anyways!" Alex stated. Mike gave a small smile and nodded, heading up. "I'm gonna call Colin." Fred nodded, tossing Alex his phone and wrapping an arm around him.

"_Fred?"_ a confused voice sounded out.

"No Alex actually, using his phone."

"_Oh! What can I do for ya?"_

"I need you to go over some information concerning child custody and the law."

"_Is everything alright with you and Fred?"_ came Colin's worried voice.

"Yeah, Ginny wants to divorce Mike and get full custody of the kids, forbidding him to see them."

"_I'll be right there."_

"Thanks." He hung up and smiled at Fred. "Could you check up on him?"

"Sure." He gave a small smile and shared a quick kiss before heading up the steps. A few moments later Colin stumbled in.

"Alright so . . . let's see here." He looked down at the letter and sat next to the redhead.

"Colin?"

"Yeah?" He muttered

"Colin." The smaller looked up and blinked surprised, lips pressing to his. "Thanks." Alex whispered, kissing the smaller again. Colin smiled and nodded.

"Not a problem. Ok." He let out a sigh, reading the letter again. "First of all she has to have a better reason than the fact that he's gay. That can't be held against him. It's perfectly legal now to have us adopt children even. Secondly the ex druggie thing? He's been clean for nerely ten years. She's got nothing on him. She can fight for custody but the most she'd get is joint. Besides." He looked up at the taller. "She's an abusive bitch! More than once I've seen her smack her eldest Trystan because he'd drop a dish on accident at the Weasley gatherings." He sighed.

"Tell Mike to fight for full custody with visits. He'd win no problem. He'd get full custody but she'd be allowed to visit them from time to time." He let out a moan as lips pressed to his neck.

"Thank you." Alex carefully pushed the smaller down onto the couch, mouth working on that neck as his hands trailed down the thin sides to his lower half.

"A-Alex, a-as much as I want to . . . your son is glaring at me." He muttered out nervously. Alex stiffened and closed his eyes sitting up and scratching the back of his neck. "Shit." He muttered.

"Papa." Dawson, eight years old, held one hell of a death glare. "Why're you kissing Colin?" Colin sat up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Because I wanted to. Don'y tell your dad. Please." Al mumbled.

"Fine." The smaller turned on his heel and stomped off.

"I think he hates me now." Colin muttered. Alex sighed and shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll get over it."

"I should check on Josh." Colin whispered.

"Alright." He leaned down and they shared a quick, soft kiss before Colin left. He let a sigh escape him and stood up, heading to Mike's room to tell him the good news

The door was open a crack and he peered in, eyes widening. Mike arched towards the bed and cried out, Fred behind the smaller, his hips moving towards him at a brisk pace.

Alex pulled back from the door and frowned, heading back down the stairs, a slight pain in his chest.

He did notice however, that the pain he felt wasn't as strong as it should have been.

He sat down at his desk and sighed, shuffling through his paper work. He may as well get some of it done whilst they were busy.

"Papa?"

"Yes Don?" He turned to look at his only boy.

"A-Are you gonna leave daddy for Colin?" Alex bit his lip and looked away. Would he? Yes, was he going to?

"No." He gave a small smile. "I'm not going to leave daddy." The smaller nodded and walked over, crawling up on the taller's lap. "Been a long time since you've done that."

"I know." He said yawning.

"Want me to tuck you in and sing a bedtime song like I used to?"

"Kay just . . . if you do leave daddy . . . don't move away." He looked up sadly at his papa. "A-and don't make me go away either."

"Of course I wouldn't Dawson. I'm not abandoning you guys." _No matter how much I love Colin_.

. . . . . . .

Fred sighed and walked up the stairs to Mike's room. He slipped in and headed over to the sulking man. He sat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. Mike flinched and moved away.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you wanna know why Ginny knows I'm gay?"

"Ok?" He raised a brow.

"Because I called out a guy's name she knows in my sleep and again when I was masturbating once and she walked in."

"Shitty." He sighed. That would be awkward.

"It was your name Fred." But not as awkward as that!

"W-what?" He stared shocked and confused. Mike sighed and looked away.

"That's why she's so damn pissed."

"Fuck." The taller breathed. He looked the smaller over. "I never even though about you like that what with being married to Alex." The smaller winced and he cursed. Not the best thing to say in this kind of situation. "I mean I suppose it would have been alright. You're not a shitty person."

"Gee." The smaller muttered. "Thanks." He rolled his eyes. Ok so that was wrong too! What the hell was he supposed to say?

"Apple juice!"

"What?" Mike stared at him.

"Apple juice. Defined in the dictionary as: "apple juice" noun, def= random word meant to make the other person laugh, to make no sense" The smaller chuckled.

"Works."

"Indeed." Fred grinned at him." an awkward silence filled the room. "Soo . . ."

"I've had a crush on you since the Christmas when Alex raped Colin!" he burst out. The taller stared shocked.

"Y-you never said anything."

"Well you wouldn't have wanted me! I was fourteen!"

"Right. I may be a bit unmoral . . . but I'm not a pedophile. Kids aren't my thing! No offence!"

"Some taken." The smaller muttered. The taller rubbed the back of his neck.

"I ah . . . I like your piercings."

"I know. You're always playing with Alex's until he's too embarrassed to stand up or apparates you two to another room." He looked away.

"Did you ever wish you were him? You have the same piercings."

"More than you'll ever know. I've dreamt about it." He closed his eyes thinking. "You have a very talented tongue. I've seen you and George go at it. I stayed to watch." The taller stared. This guy was kinda creepy . . . He shivered as a though hit him.

"Did you ever masturbate as I did those things to him?" he moved a bit closer, feeling his bottoms tighten, the younger already hard.

"Damn fucked right I did." Their mouths pressed together hard and Fred yanked the other's shirt up quickly, tossing it aside. Mike shivered as Fred pulled back, his own top dropping to the floor. He shoved the smaller hard until he was lying on the large bed. He trailed his lips down a tan neck, his tongue darting out to taste the flesh. Fuck he tasted and smelt good. He nipped the skin, the smaller gasping. He let his wet muscle trail farther down the smaller's body, pulling back about a centimetre.

He looked up and locked eyes with the smaller, watching recognition hit him hard. Mike's breathing doubled and he bit his lip, tangling a hand in the red locks. He had been dreaming about this day for a long fucking time!

Fred let his tongue snake out and flicked it over the smaller's nipple, watching him arch. He bit the object and lightly pulled on it, a high pitched moan reaching his ears. He had a feeling Ginny didn't do this too often. Mike's lip split and Fred snickered pulling back.

"I'll silence the room. Scream if you need to." Fuck he loved screamers. He casted the charm and bit the other nipple roughly.

"Ah!" Mike let out a loud gasp and bucked, whimpering, hands gripping red hair tight. The taller reached his hands down and unbuckled the smaller's bottoms, yanking them down harshly and tossing the material aside.

Mike groaned and watched the older remove his own clothing before le leaned down and pressed their lips together.

"I've decided that yes . . . I would have dated you." Fred said softly. "Fuck the age difference. I know I would have dated you." He kissed the younger again but a bit gentler. "Do you want to do this?"


	5. Ch 5 Draco

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"I've decided that yes . . . I would have dated you." Fred said softly. "Fuck the age difference. I know I would have dated you." He kissed the younger again but a bit gentler. "Do you want to do this?"

"God yes. Please, please, please!" He arched and whimpered. Fred groaned and nodded casting a quick lube spell. He slipped his finger into the smaller, carefully working it. Mike grunted and shivered, pushing down against the older's hand.

The redhead prepared the smaller as quick as he could before flipping him onto his knees and moving forwards, pulling the lean hips back.

"Ah!" Mike hissed and Fred waited before continuing. He slipped into the hilt and the smaller stayed extremely still, breathing heavily, strange sensations running through him. Fred carefully pulled out and then thrusted back in, the smaller's arms giving way when the other brushed his prostate. Fred grunted and grasped the hips hard, both crying out, neither noticing the door opening slightly before the other redhead left. Fred suddenly realized something and slowed his movement.

"A-am I your first?" The smaller nodded. "Shit Mike you should have told me." He frowned and pulled out.

"N-no! D-don't stop! I've waited so fucking long for this!"

"It's alright." The older chuckled. "I want to face you is all. Lie on your back and spread your thighs." The smaller blushed deeply but did as asked, laying back and biting his lip. His heart doubled as the older slipped between his legs and re entered him slowly. The dark blonde's eye slowly slipped closed and he let out a breath, pleasure filling him with the slow, sensual thrusts. He always thought this is what others considered love making. Fred was probably just taking it slow for his sake. He opened his eyes and was taken aback. So many emotions were behind the other's blue depths. The taller leaned down and pressed their mouths together, the smaller, wrapping his arms around the broad shoulders.

They kept the slow rhythm, both watching the other's reaction, pleasure slipping through their veins. Mike was in ecstasy. Not only was his first time with a guy with Fred. . . but they were . . . they were making love! He was sure of it.

The older smiled caringly at the smaller. He knew he was close, the way his body started to tighten around him, how the smaller's arse would quiver and his erection pulse.

Mike felt the burn and let out a soft cry as he came between them, the older releasing into him moments later. They laid that way for a while before Fred pulled out and lied on his back, pulling the smaller to him.

He chuckled when soft snores and even puff of air were released. He kissed the damp forehead. He should feel guilty. And he did. He felt guilty . . . for not feeling guilty.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"Alex?" Colin jumped when the fire place erupted.

"Seamus here?"

"No, just me and the kids." Colin raised a confused brow. Alex walked over and sat next to the smaller. "What's wrong."

"Fred."

"What about him?" Colin turned and rubbed the taller's back.

"I walked in on him fucking Mike!" He stated distressed. "And the worst part is the Veela doesn't even fucking care! I don't even care!" He ran a hand through his hair. Colin frowned and hugged him.

"I'll make us some tea."

"Thanks." Colin stood up. "Can I sit in there with you?"

"Sure." The blonde smiled and led the taller over, walking up to the needed items. Colin started the kettle and Alex walked over, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist.

"Should I be upset about them?"

"Probably." Colin shrugged. "Most would."

"But I'm not most people, nor am I normal." He stated staring at the wall above the stove where they were standing.

"A-Alex. I'm extremely fertile but Seamus isn't"

"Yeah, you told me a long time ago."

"Well . . . What would you do if we slept together and I ended up pregnant. Would you leave Fred for me?" He asked. Alex blinked.

"Is there something I should know?"

"Hmm? Oh no nothing like that." He looked up and gave a small smile.

Alex reached out and turned the stove off, moving the kettle away. Colin stared confused but closed his mouth with the older ran the back of his fingers along the soft cheek, leaning down and pressing petal soft lips together. Colin moaned into the kiss and smiled warmly the shorter turning around, never breaking the kiss. Alex moved about the Kitchen until they were in the doorway, the smaller giggling as Alex pinned his hands above his head, snaking his tongue out and slipping past the parted lips. Colin moaned and closed his eyes, letting their wet muscles rub. Something tugged his shirt and he broke the kiss confused.

"Fuck! Josh!"

"Hi dad." The nine year old stared between the two.

"A-ah look I ah I can explain this!" He gave a nervous laugh and the smaller raised a brow.

"I'm not stupid dad. I know this has been going on for a while now. And no I won't tell pappy." The older two relaxed slightly. Alex looked away then back at Josh.

"You don't have to explain." The smaller said. "We love who we love right? Just . . . don't leave me and Bridget." Josh said quietly.

"I could never do that Josh." He hugged the smaller.

"I don't mind if you keep up the thingy you have going. Just don't let Brea see. It'll break her heart to think that her daddy is cheating with Alex."

"O-ok." Colin nodded.

"I should head back anyways. Paperwork and all." Alex said quietly. Colin nodded and Josh left so they could share a short passionate kiss.

"And yes." Alex said stopping at the floo. "I would leave Fred for you." And with that he was gone.

. . . . . .

"You're so beautiful!" Alex beamed, hugging his eleven year old daughter. "I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts! I'm glad you inherited my brains! And Noah's shyness!" He laughed out, smiling. The little blonde girl with bright blue eyes blushed and pouted.

"I wanna stay home with you, daddy." She whispered.

"I know but soon enough you'll be having loads of fun! Trust me! Kara will be there so will Josh and Will-"

"W-Will?" She squeaked out, blushing. Will was Blaise and Daphne Zabini's eldest son.

"Yep! He's right over there!" He pushed her towards the darker boy, watching her turn the shade of her father's hair.

"Wow. Can't believe how big they're getting." Colin mumbled, making Alex jump. "Where's Fred?"

"He had business to deal with. Said goodbye early this morning and last night. And where's Seamus?"

"He's working a lot again. It's hard to keep up with the expenses sometimes. I had to start taking extra shifts too." He sighed. "Good thing Uncle Dennis loves kids and brings his own over to babysit with Noah." He smiled. "We're still in the flat but we'll have to move, it's too cramped for the four of us."

"Understandable. Remember, Colin," He looked at the smaller. "If you ever need anything I can help."

"Thanks Alex but We'll be fine." He smiled remembering a long while ago when they got together for that little bit and Seamus and Fred got along great. They still did but . . . The four rarely talked now. Josh and Panda were talking quickly, laughing away and walking onto the train. "He's nervous."

"You'd never tell." Alex smiled and Colin nodded.

"Alex look . . . things between us . . . ended . . . well pretty shitty."

"It's alright Colin." He gave him a warm smile. "Don't fret too much about it alright. Things will be just fine." He wrapped an arm around the lean shoulders, waving to his daughter with the other as she left. Josh smiled and Alex blinked mildly confused. "Does his eyes keep getting greener?"

"My dad has green eyes so it's quite possible." Colin shrugged. "So did Seamus'"

"No . . . I remember for a fact everyone . . . in both your families . . . had blue eyes, except for your Gran, she had green blue ones."

"Huh, must have been the lighting." Colin shrugged. "Sometimes people's eyes change colour in the lighting." He offered.

"I guess. But there was always green in his eyes Colin." He smiled and hugged the smaller. "See you at Christmas."

"Bye." Colin watched him leave staring where the train had been. He hated keeping secrets from people.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Seamus, please don't not _right_ before we leave! Just one day please!"

"For fuck sakes Colin." The older glared at him.

"Don't swear at me!" Colin raised his voice. "I just don't want you attending my birthday party hammered . . . _again!_"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're an alcoholic Seamus Finnigan!" He yelped when the taller chucked the bottle over the smaller's head, the glass exploding on the far wall.

"Better?" He snapped.

"No! Now there's glass everywhere!"

"You just can't be happy can you?" Seamus started towards the smaller, Colin backing until he hit the wall.

"That's not true! I don't like it when you drink Seamus! You get aggressive!"

"But you always bitched and complained how I wasn't rough enough in bed!"

"Rough, not pissed off!" Colin let out a frustrated yell when the taller pinned his hands above his head. "No Shay, don't p-please! I- we'll b-be late!" He stuttered out. The taller crashed their lips together and Colin whimpered, eyes starting to sting. "Seamus don't." He whispered out, looking away. He yelped when he was tossed onto the floor, the brunet pinning him with his body, the silent tears following down reddening cheeks.

. . . . . .

Colin bit his lip as he walked up the Weasley lawn. Why did he want to celebrate his birthday again? What was so damn fantastic about being old? Even if he still looked like he was did when he was 21. Actually, most of them did. Well Draco wasn't aging well but he was always stressed out! And Danny was starting to purse her lips as get wrinkles there.

He ran a hand through his growing blonde locks. He needed to get a haircut soon.

"Are you actually nervous?" Seamus snickered at him.

"Oh hush you." He grumbled. They walked through the open door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They yelled and Colin gave a hesitant smile. He tried his best to hide the limp he had. Seamus had sobered up and pretending nothing happened at all.

"So I take it you got your birthday present already?" Dennis snickered out. Colin just shrugged and walked off

"Colin's a bit distant right now. So if he doesn't want to be hugged you probably shouldn't" Seamus warned. Colin nearly scoffed at the taller. He could . . . could . . . do _that_ to him but no one was able to hug him? Someone sat next to him and brushed his shoulder. He jumped and flinched away. Oh, that's why they shouldn't touch him. Colin had an urge to give a sheepish smile to himself.

"you alright?" It was Malfoy of all people to ask.

"O-of course." He gave an extremely fake smile. Draco raised his brow and stood up, motioning for the smaller to follow. Colin bit his lip nervously but got up heading after the older. They walked out back and down the lawn.

"Alright. Spill."

"It's nothing-"

"Colin William Finnigan don't make me force it out of you. You look like you've had something on your chest you needed to get off for a long assed while so spill it." He stopped and the smaller's eyes welled up.

"I-I've been cheating on Seamus with Alex for eleven years."

"Yeah I know." Draco raised his brow. The smaller looked shocked. "I meant the past few months Cols."

"S-Seamus is turning into a-an alcoholic and . . . he has a tendency to . . . get violent at times." He muttered, looking away. Draco let out a frown.

"What happened earlier."

"H-he was drinking again and I got mad at him b-becau-ause I wanted h-him to be sober f-for my p-par-arty." He hiccupped. "He threw a b-bottle acro-oss the room and . . ." Colin shuffled his feet, eyes welling up.

"Colin did he sleep with you?" The smaller nodded. "Were you willing?" He shook his head no and a sob broke out.

"I-I wa-an-nt A-Alex." He choked out. There was a crack and Draco was gone.


	6. Ch 6 I still love you

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Colin did he sleep with you?" The smaller nodded. "Were you willing?" He shook his head no and a sob broke out.

"I-I wa-an-nt A-Alex." He choked out. There was a crack and Draco was gone.

. . . .. .

The bleached blonde appeared back in the Weasley's house and walked quickly over to Alex.

"It's Colin he's pretty upset." He muttered. Alex made an excuse and politely excused himself. He walked quickly and broke out in a run when he saw the smaller in the fetal position crying heavily.

"Colin!" The smaller cried harder and Alex sat down, his lap suddenly filled with the sobbing man. "Shh it's ok." He wrapped his arms around the petite frame. "You're losing weight again." He stated. The smaller had a habit of randomly losing a ton of weight and then having a hard time gaining it back. He held the smaller close, rubbing his arm.

Draco sat on the grass in front of them. "Can I tell him or do you want to? I'm assuming you'd like him to know?" The smaller shook his head frantically, crying harder. "I think you should tell him about what happened today Creevey. If not then I'll open my big mouth and tell him." The smaller shook his head, gripping the white shirt tight.

"D-d-d-d-don't h-hurt him." He choked out.

"Pardon?" Alex raised a brow. Draco took the darker blonde's words as a 'go ahead'.

"Earlier today Seamus was drinking and he and Colin slept together." The eldest raised his brow as if to say 'and?' "And Colin wasn't willing." His entire exterior changed. He had stiffened and his eyes hardened, a deep, _deep_ growl rose up in the taller's throat, his teeth barred as he held the small frame to himself protectively. The growl emitting from his throat was nowhere near a human's. The Veela wasn't just pissed, it was _enraged_.

"Please." Colin whispered out. The redhead looked down and a 'cooing' sound left his throat as his eyes softened and he hugged the smaller lovingly. For the first time _ever_ Alex's wings shot out, surprising them. A few had gathered outside and stared in shock as the large feathered items enclosed around something on his lap.

"Shit." Noah frowned.

"What? Is that bad?"

"Not in the sense you're thinking." Noah said to Harry. "Basically he's scared. It's probably Colin on his lap and he's protecting him but the question is . . . from what?"

Alex was nudging the smaller sweetly with his nose as the petite boy ran his fingers through soft feathers. The wings were black with grey stems and white tips. Colin hiccupped and locked eyes with the taller, their mouths meeting. He knew this was more so the Veela than Alex but he didn't mind. Alex pushed through and smiled at the smaller.

"Are you using your Veela shit on me again?" He raised his brow. "Making me all calm and relaxed?"

"Maybe just a bit." He chuckled out, nipping the smaller's nose. Colin smiled.

"You know I hate it when you do that."

"I know." He cleared his throat and that's when Colin noticed the tear tracks down the Frenchman's face.

"You're crying." Alex shrugged and nodded. "Why?"

"Scared."

"About what?"

"I don't want you living with him anymore Colin" He stated. The smaller looked away. "But I'm not stupid. I know you're not going to move out and intrude on someone else so . . . so come live with me. Please Colin."

"I can't Alex, you know that." He whispered. The taller frowned.

"Do you want to know what I got you for your birthday?" the smaller's eyes lit up. "A big fluffy teddy. It's purple. Couldn't resist." He told the smaller the collection it was from and the blonde started to laugh. "What?"

"Josh got me the same one but in blue." He grinned. "They can be brothers!"

"Or lovers." He teased. The smaller actually giggled. Slowly Alex let his wings fold back in and disappear. "I love you Colin."

"Love you too. Did you know Malfoy will still call me 'Creevey' sometimes."

"So do I." Harry pointed out. The smaller blushed as the people moved around front, staring at the two. Colin caught Seamus' furious glare and flinched, slipping off the protective area and stepping out into the cold. He knew what would be waiting for him when he got back home. And for the first time, he actually thought about leaving his husband and his children just to be with Alex and away from the worsening situation.

. . . . .

Cols sighed as a few more people left. "I'm gonna head to the loo before I go." He informed. Seamus nodded, still angry at his lover. The blonde headed up the stairs and stood over the sink in the washroom, tap running as he stared at his reflection. The glamour charms he had casted before coming here had started to wear off. Arms wrapped around his center and he jumped.

"How long Colin?" The older asked, staring at their reflection in the mirror. "How long has he been abusing you like this?" Alex looked down at the smaller.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?" The Englishman turned around in his grasp and wrapped his arms around broad shoulders. Alex turned off the water and lifted the smaller so he sat on the sink.

"Kiss me?" the older smiled and leaned down pressing their mouths together in a passionate kiss. They poured all they were worth into that kiss, everything they could muster, both nearly in tears by the end. They loved each other so much but didn't have the heart to destroy their families just so they could be happy.

"I still love you Colin Creevey." The smaller smiled. He missed when the older used to say that. He missed being a Creevey.

"And I will always love you Alexander Anderson."

Noah smiled from the other side of the door with Dennis, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco on the other side.

"I don't know why they won't just be together already." Harry sighed out.

"Because it would hurt their kids." Hermione answered. "It's kind of romantic."

"Bet you wouldn't think that if you were in their position." Draco muttered. After all, there's nothing romantic about being beaten and raped by your drunk husband.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Josh sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's wrong?" Pandora sat down next to him and cocked her head to the side.

"I-I can't tell you. I want to but I can't."

"Well why not?" She asked softly. He bit his lip and turned to the younger.

"It's about our dads." He grumbled. They were both currently fourteen now. They heard some kids laughing and she sighed.

"Poor kid."

"Hmm?"

"His name's Trevor Longbottom." She told him, pointing the short child who was being shoved around. "That's Scorpius picking on him along with his brother Albus, their cousin Conner, William, Jasmine and Conner's twin, Arthur, Arthur just kinda tags along. He doesn't really fit anywhere but the others put up with him." She stated. Josh frowned and stood up. "Your camera!"

"I'll be right back!" he called out to her. She sighed but nodded. "Hey!" They turned to face the furious blond. "Leave the guy alone would ya?"

"Fuck off and mind your own business Finnigan!"

"Make me Malfoy!" he challenged as they stood nose to nose. The older held a firm ground, eyes narrowed. "Trevor right?" The smaller squeaked and nodded. "Go over there." He pointed behind him and towards his friends.

"What the fuck?" Jasmine hissed. "You can't just take our fun away!"

"I can and I did." He turned a glare to her.

"You can't protect him all the time." Albus pointed out. The taller raised a brow.

"Are you threatening that you'll hurt him?"

"And if we are?" Scorpius gave him a shove. A growl built up in the taller's throat and he shoved the other back. Hard. The bleached blonde yelped as he found himself on his ass.

"Leave him alone." He stated sternly. He couldn't explain it but he felt rather protective of the small boy. Albus stepped up and blocked his view of the other that was still sprawled on the ground.

"Touch my brother again and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"I'd like to see you try shithead." Josh used his height as an advantage, staring down at the other. Albus pulled his fist back and threw his weight into it. Josh moved back and grabbed his hand quickly swinging his unoccupied one and striking the dark haired boy across his jaw, making him stumble.

"Don't fuck with me." He growled out in warning. Josh turned on his heel and headed back to his group. Trevor moved away nervously and Rose offered him his camera back. He gave a brilliant smile, his entire mood switching on a dime.

"Thanks! I'm josh by the way!" He said cheerily, holding his hand out for the small boy. The other stared at him and hesitantly shook the offered limb. "Don't worry I'll protect ya!" The smaller blushed heavily and breathed out a thanks, shuffling his feet, black and yellow tie shifting in the wind.

. . . . . . . .

"_Hello?"_

"H-hey Cols?"

"_Alex? Is everything alright?"_

"Can I come over for a bit?"

"_Yeah of course!"_ They hung up and the redhead walked through the floo, the petite blonde walking over to him quickly.

"I've got a serious issue right now Cols and I have no idea how to handle it." He ran a hand through tousled hair. The younger nodded and raised his brow at the other's suit. "D-do you mind listening whilst I blab about it? I'll treat you to dinner?" He offered, giving a sheepish smile. Colin chucked.

"Sure. Should I dress up?"

"I'll help." He grinned and Colin blushed, grabbing the larger hand and leading him away to his bedroom.

"The kids will be home in a half hour so I'll have to leave a note." He said softly, turning to the taller. "Alex?"

"yeah?" He looked down and smiled at the look the shorter was giving him. He leaned over and pressed their lips together, nimble fingers reaching up to pull his tie loose. "Mmm this is the opposite of what I'm supposed to help you with Colin." Alex chuckled out, deep in his throat.

"I don't care. Just shut up and kiss me?"

"Gladly." He mumbled, leaning back down to capture the soft lips. Colin's long slender fingers slid up and down the clothed chest a few times before slowly starting to work on the other's shirt buttons. Alex hummed and smiled, letting the smaller do as he pleased. He placed large hand on the petite hips, slipping them around to the back and giving a squeeze, the smaller shivering and groaning. He moved his arms away as his dress shirt fell to the ground. A small noise left the back of the other's throat and he smirked.

"I see you're still working out?" He asked quietly. Alex still looked like he had when he was in his early twenties. Mind you Colin stilled looked twenty as well. But both of them always took pride in their looks, so they were careful. Alex reached down and pulled the shorter's top off.

"As are you." He leaned down and pressed his lips to the smooth neck, the other's breath hitching. "Mmm I've always loved your noises." He reached for his tie to take it off the rest of the way but a hand on his stopped him, the blonde shaking his head no.

Alex smirked at his lover's weird kinks. He reached down and popped the button on the smaller's jeans open, lowering the zipper. The smaller's faint abs and muscle twitching slightly with each small brush to his stomach.


	7. Ch 7 The Creevey Project

_**TO: Anikai88**_

_**Sorry but this story doesn't get 'fixed' in the way you're hoping. I'm glad you like my unique pairing (sealin) but this is much later in life and Seamus was actually an ass when you pay attention and Alex and Colin were always drawn to each other. I'll message you to explain how It's kinda long is why xD**_

_**TO: Sleepy Slug**_

_**AWEH! –tears- thank you! I've actually got a few spin off and such I've been working on but wasn't sure if I should upload any of them or not . . . you know, careful how many times you jump that shark!**_

_**TO: drarrypotter94**_

_**Thank you for the review and I'll HOPEFULLY be able to upload every Monday providing the guy I based Alex Anderson off of (now my boyfriend of almost 8 months-squeals!-) doesn't keep distracting me xD**_

_**TO: Fastsport996**_

_**I sent you a horrifically long message to answer you short review xD Cuz I'm awesome like that :P**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

Alex smirked at his lover's weird kinks. He reached down and popped the button on the smaller's jeans open, lowering the zipper. The smaller's faint abs and muscle twitching slightly with each small brush to his stomach.

Colin worked on the taller's slacks as well. He slowly lowered both of the redhead's bottoms, sliding down the muscled thighs as he went, watching the older's reaction. He moaned when the taller's member began to leak precum. Alex watched him carefully, eyes glazed over and the shorter's hand wrapped around the base of his member, sneaking his tongue out and pressing it into the older's slit, lapping up the liquid that had gathered there.

A hand slipped into light locks and gently gripped when a warm mouth closed over the head of his erection, the other giving a few sucks before bobbing. Alex grunted and pulled the smaller up, crashing their lips together. He picked the smaller up easily, making him giggle and tossed him onto the bed, yanking the other's bottoms off and tossing them somewhere on the floor. He gave the smaller a mischievous smirk.

Colin gasped and arched, the ring on the older's tongue being pressed to his nipple. He blushed and let out a high moan, teeth latching onto the metal on his chest and pulling. He arched high and cried out.

"Mmm Seamus never did that?"

"He hates piercings. But I like them." Colin said breathily. Alex grinned at him before trailing licks and nips down the pale chest and abdomen. He brought the smaller's member into his mouth and slipped a slick finger into the blonde's entrance, not worrying too much about preparing him. Colin was far from fragile nowadays. After all, they did tend to shag together a lot. Mind you it had been nearly three months.

Alex added a second digit and rubbed the smaller's prostate, watching as he withered under his ministrations. He smirked as the blonde's head tossed back and he arched, crying out and gripping broad shoulders tight, tossing his head from side to side.

The redhead finished preparing the smaller and lined up.

"W-wait!" Colin gasped out. Alex raised his brow but pulled back. "I-I wanna ride you." He breathed out. Alex moaned and nodded, switching positions with the other, his head nestled on the soft pillows and the blonde straddled his waist. Blue eyes looked down at him and Alex smiled, helping the other down his length. Colin's eyes slipped shut and he let out a breath, pleasure filling his insides as the taller filled him to the hilt.

The Gryffindor started a slow rhythm, moving quicker with each passing moment, clenching around the taller. Alex shivered, watching the smaller as he lifted himself up and slipped back down at a decent pace, his member bobbing as he moved.

Alex bucked and Colin cried out, eyes screwed shut. "Again?" Alex offered and the other nodded frantically.

Colin lifted himself up and stopped his movement, pale fingers grabbing his hips tightly and ramming upwards. His head shot back and a loud yell left him as the taller thrusted up and into the lithe frame.

"Please! Please!" Colin begged, pushing back down. Alex pushed the smaller off and climbed off of the bed, lifting the blond up onto his hands and knees, bringing him to the edge of the mattress before ramming back in.

The smaller let out a scream and his arms gave out, liquid fire running through his veins, tingles filling his every pore. Blue eyes rolled and his mouth dropped as he gripped the sheets hard, the taller thrusting as hard as he could into the smaller frame, the bed moving with them.

"ah, ah, ah, AH, AH, AH! AH!" His voice raised an octave each time. "A-Alex!" He stiffened and howled, clenching tight around the older. Alex thrusted a few more times before crying out his own release filling the smaller. Colin froze. They didn't use a condom this time . . . they didn't . . . fuck . . . The older pulled out and gave deep chuckle, laying down on the bed, pulling the smaller to his chest. Colin closed his eyes. He didn't even care right now. But he should.

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah?'

"Y-you forgot the condom."

"S'alright. Protection spell love."

"Oh!" Colin completely forgot about those.

"I always remember to use one, especially after you told me how easy it is for you to get pregnant." The smaller blushed. "Mmm can I still treat you to dinner and blab to you about my issues?"

"Yeah sounds amazing. I'm hungry now anyways." Alex chuckled at the blonde.

"You usually are after a good fuck." He winked and the smaller blushed, swatting at him.

Meanwhile in the living room sat two mildly horrified children.

"H-how long has dad been sleeping with Alex?" Bridget asked quietly.

"Since I can remember." Josh admitted. They came home early, hoping to surprise their dad and ended up walking up to their room to hear groans. They figured it was dad and Pappy. . . until Colin screamed out. He never did that with Shay. Then he cried out Alex's name and the two kids nearly shit themselves.

"We have to hide before they come out!" Bridget said, running to her room. She slipped under her bed, Josh running and hiding in his closet.

"So where are you taking me Mr. Anderson?" Colin flirted, linking their fingers.

"You'll have to wait and see." Alex teased. He loved it when the smaller dressed up. He looked so adorable! He was in black slacks and a nice dark purple button up, Alex in black slacks and a light green one. Both had tie that was black. "Let's say it's a black tie event though."

"Fucken hell Alex! You don't have to take me out somewhere that expensive!"

"I know. I just like spoiling you" He grinned and both left, the two kids still in shock.

. . . . . .

"So . . . what did you need to talk about?" Colin asked sipping on his champagne. Alex frowned.

"I'm having some trouble with my company. Remember Mr. Yukimura?"

"The one that stated I was a whore?"

"Yeah, him. Well . . . he told the media I stole his idea and is suing me for three million." He grumbled. Colin chocked and Alex's eyes widened, patting, the smaller's chest. "You alright?"

"Three million?" He gapped.

"Yeah."

"What the hell kind of Idea is worth three million?"

"The kind that made three million in two months." Alex told the smaller watching as he got flustered. "I can easily pay it, I've got too much money for my own good but . . . it was my idea. That's the part that bothers me." He frowned. "It took me six years to perfect it and . . . and he has the audacity to say I stole it from him!" He glared, stabbing his chicken.

"Uh Al?"

"Sorry." The taller gave a sheepish grin.

"Don't you have proof that it was your idea?"

"Of course I do! I've got the plans but they can always say I aged the paper! They can ask my family but of course they'd side with me!" He glared at his glass. "I don't know what to do. This was the best Idea I've had in ages."

"What was it?" Colin asked confused.

"It's an orphanage. But it's completely funded by me. Everything any of them will ever need. The most unfortunate get to go there. I fund it and do the background checks on the workers myself. I make sure everything is safe and fine!"

"Oh? That's sweet Alex!"

"Want proof as to how it's mine? He even used the same name saying it was his."

"Ok?" Colin raised his brow. Alex held a smile and reached across the table, grasping the smaller's hand and smiling at him.

"The Creevey Project." The smaller's eyes widened and his mouth dried, heart stopping for a moment. His orbs watered slightly and Alex smiled. A long, _long_ time ago they had joked about making up an orphanage for people and Alex said he would name it after him. He never thought it would happen. "Your idea, your name, my funding." He smiled and Colin covered his mouth, trying not to cry. He got up and so did Alex. The redhead pulled the smaller into a hug and smiled rubbing his back and Colin looked up at him. He'd never seen him so damn happy before!

"Love you Colin."

"Love you too Alex." They met half way for a passionate kiss

. . . . . .

Colin yawned and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"The fuck!" Seamus stormed in, making the smaller hiss as he jumped ad spilled a bit of the hot liquid on him. The brunet pinned the smaller against the wall, cup falling to the floor and smashing.

"S-Seamus!" Colin gapped, struggling.

"What the fuck is this?" He held up a paper and Colin's eyes widened.

"I-It's not what it looks like?"

"Really? So you weren't making out with Alex at a restaurant?" He snapped. Colin gapped a few times. "I fucking thought so!" Colin yelped when he was tossed to the floor, a pissed off Irishman glaring down at him. "I hope it was fucking worth it Colin!" He yelled, tossing the paper at him and stalking back to the bedroom, the door slamming.

"Seamus!" He got up and ran to his room, banging on the door. "Seamus!"

"Fuck off Colin!" the blonde growled and grabbed his wand, the door flying open when he yelled out a spell. He stalked over to his husband and grabbed his shoulder to make him turn. Colin yelled out and stumbled, falling back, grabbing his nose, tears welling up in his eyes. Seamus stood looking shocked himself.

"Fuck Colin! I'm sorry!" he crawled next to his sobbing partner, trying to move his hand away from the more than definitely broken nose.

"Go away!" He screeched, curling into himself. "What's wrong with you?"

"Me? I'm not the one cheating with someone I swore I'd never see again behind your back!" He spat at the shorter. Colin looked at the far wall and bit his tongue. "Say it!"

"At least he's not an abusive alcoholic!" He yelled standing. He gasped when he was pinned to the wall, the older pushing on his back roughly. One arm trapped between himself and the wall, the other between him and Seamus, a hand grabbing his wrist in a tight grip. Tears welled up in his eyes. He knew this position all too well. He let out a sob and shook his head frantically.

"Did you keep your glamour on when you let him fuck you?"

"Who said anything about shagging?" Colin yelled.

"I'm not fucking stupid!" He pinned the smaller's hands above his head, ropes sprouting out of the wall and holding him there. His clothes disappeared and he whimpered when his legs were spread, a wet substance suddenly spreading over his body. "You used to bitch and complain I wasn't rough enough. Well is this better?" Colin screamed when a crack sounded, a burning pain hitting his back.

"Please!" He cried and shook violently, tugging against his restraints. Another loud yell sounded as the item wrapped around his thigh instead.

"Swear you'll stop seeing him Colin!" The smaller cried heavily and the taller struck again, this one curving around to the petite boy's stomach.

"I SWEAR!" He yelled. The taller moved forwards and placed a gently kiss on the other's cheek.

"Good." Colin collapsed on the ground. "I'm making some dinner. Be ready in a half hour." Colin just nodded and curled into himself. This was the worst Christmas break yet. He sniffed and crawled across the room and opened his dresser drawer, digging through it. He grabbed the sharp object and shifted, hiccups still leaving him as he pressed it into his thigh, dragging it down. He sat there for a bit, just watching the red slip down and stain their perfectly white carpet before it was magically removed. He cleaned himself up and got dressed, heading out and into the kitchen, both acting as if nothing ever happened.

. . . . . . .

"Seamus! Seamus look at this!" Colin cried out in excitement.

"What? What?" He ran over and the blonde handed him a paper.

_**TADA! So . . . whatcha think so far? Also I am writing some other stories, some are spin offs from this series, others are completely new (lost of Alin ones) one is my own Challenge, not one on the net and I took a bunch of Hogwarts characters, threw them in a house and made a list of rules. They are as following:**_

DO'S

1: Fights are allowed

2: At least once each week you must sleep with your bed partner and each week the number may increase

3: All activities that are of the sexual nature must be done with your bed partner or in groups

4: Games are to be done in groups

5: Pranks are allowed

6: Each month one person must leave (Decided by a vote and a good reason) unless one has already been asked to leave

DON'TS

1: No contact with the outside world

2: Do not date one another

3: Do not sneak out of your room to another person's

4: No sleeping with another person's bed mate

5: No killing

6: No magic

_**Whatcha think? Would you read a story about this? (yes Alex and Noah do get tossed into the mix ;P ).**_

_**I've also got one that I think you'll like. A few selected Hogwarts students get to go on an exchange program to Cambridge school of Magic in Canada! Only thing is, at this school the students are in charge. Here's a sample from the story to give an idea as to how it is. Yes this is Alex's school in Canada by the way.**_

"So what do you think?" A brunet boy asked, sunglasses hiding his eyes from the sun.

"About what?" A redhead flicked his cigarette, the ashes floating to the ground.

"Exchange program?"

"Crock of shit." The redhead glanced at his younger brother out of the corner of his eye. Both smiled and looked out over the lake, a few students swimming about.

"Think the teachers realize most of them are skinny dipping?" Try McGee snickered, plucking the smoke from his friend and taking a drag. The older's eye twitched and he snatched it back.

"Get your own, dick wad."

"From where?"

"Professor Diggins has a stash in his office. Marcus has the weed, just lace the shit together."

"How?" Try raised a fine dirty blonde brow.

"Ask someone else for crying out loud!"

"Like who? My Brother? He'd kill me! He's already pissed that you got Conner and the twins into it! Besides I meant how do I get him to give me the shit?"

"They're my brothers. I'd rather they did it around me then with half the other students here. And offer to give him head, works for me. Hogwarts has got a big surprise ahead of them when they get here." He smirked. "The rules are quite different." Try stared at the older in shock.

"You blew a teacher?"


	8. Ch 8 Josh

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Seamus! Seamus look at this!" Colin cried out in excitement.

"What? What?" He ran over and the blonde handed him a paper.

_Dear Seamus and Colin Finnigan_

_We would like to inform you that Joshua Finnigan has passed his fifth year OWLs with Outstanding in every subject!_

_He is a very bright child with the top marks in his year and one of the top students this school has ever had. Whatever it is you're doing, keep it up! At this rate he'll have no problem becoming a doctor like he wished!_

_Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall_

Colin was beaming as Seamus read out loud, Josh blushing on the couch, flipping through the channels on his television.

"Jeez you're so modest Josh! I'd be bragging away!" Colin grinned at him, Seamus nodding. The fifteen year old stood up and shrugged, already taller than both his fathers. He was fifteen and stood at 5'8"

"I'm gonna grab something to eat." His voice was deeper than there's too even.

"They grow up so fast! I wonder who he's taking after? As far as I know my family and your family is pretty short. I'm the tall one!" Seamus laughed out.

"Not no more" Bridget, their 14 year old daughter stated with a smirk. She looked like Colin also.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Alex? You'll never guess what!" He lied to Seamus. There was no way he'd stop spending time with Alex. He couldn't stop. He had to have some sort of comfort by someone that loved him and wasn't Seamus.

"What's up?" He raised his brow, walking into the room and sitting down. "Wait just so you know, I did win that court case."

"Awesome!" He grinned happily.

"Now what did you need to tell me?"

"Josh got 'Outstanding' on all his subjects!"

"That's amazing Colin! Where the hell does his brains come from?" He teased. Colin scowled and stuck his tongue out at the genius.

"Shut up you!" Alex laughed and sat down, Colin giving him a hug Alex grinned and kissed the smaller's cheek. Colin blushed and bit his lip, pulling back to look at the taller.

"Sixteen years." He whispered. "Sixteen years I've been sneaking around behind my husband's back."

"I know." Alex frowned abut smiled when lips pressed gently to his.

He shuffled closer and deepened the kiss, hands wrapping around his neck, mouths opening and both of them shivering slightly. They missed this. Colin held back the flinch. He used charms to hide his newer abuse marks but that didn't stop them from hurting.

Alex hummed into the kiss happily, a hand on the slim hip and he lowered the other onto the couch, their kiss intensifying.

Josh stared at them through the small space between the door and its frame, watching them.

He was nervous as hell that his parent's relationship was falling apart in front of his eyes.

However the blonde still couldn't help but wish that . . . just for a day even . . . Colin could have Alex. He wanted his dad to be happy. He wasn't stupid, far from it. He knew what Pappy was doing to his dad. He had heard them over Christmas break whilst Bridget was at Cassie's. He knew Seamus was abusing Colin. He knew how much Colin loved Alex.

And he knew that they were still going behind their husbands back and fucking around. He watched as his dad giggled and squirmed as the taller tickled him. He had caught them many times over the years and Alex could still make his dad giggle like a school girl.

Colin really loved Alex and sometimes . . . well sometimes Josh wished Alex was his dad instead of Seamus.

. . . . . . . . . .

"Congratulations guys!" Mrs. Weasley smiled happily, looking at the graduating class of Hogwarts in her back yard. Well the ones that the group was close with! They consisted of Pandora Anderson, Trystan Anderson, which was Mike's kid, Josh Finnigan, Jasmine Nott, James Potter, Sarah Thomas, Karalynn Weasley, George and Danny's eldest and William Zabini.

Josh was currently sitting with Panda, both joking about, the blonde girl on her boyfriend, William's lap. Next to Josh was his lover Trevor Longbottom, the shy boy smiling at his graduated man. Josh excused himself and walked up to Danny.

"Danny?"

"Yes love?" She smiled at him as he sat down.

"How do you know when you're in love?" She smiled.

"Vell vat do you feel?"

"Tingly almost. Like . . . It's almost like a pull of sorts. I really fucking like him." He sighed. "And I get so possessive. When some other guy hits on him it's like . . . like someone else takes control of my body and goes ape shit!" He ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "And I'd do anything to see him smile." Danny stared at him and looked over the younger's shoulder, locking eyes with Colin's guilty ones. She smiled at the other.

"Sounds like you're in love dear." She said sweetly, a knowing look in her eyes. She always suspected but now . . . now she knew for sure.

"H-hey." Trevor shuffled his feet and bit his lip. Josh grinned and swooped down, pressing his lips to the shy fourteen year olds.

"What's up love?"

"C-can I talk with you for a minutes?" His face was stained a dark red and Josh smirked knowingly.

"Sure."

. . . . . . .

"Hey." Al's deep voice rang out, startling his secret lover. Colin jumped and whacked him.

"What did I say about doing that?" He hissed and Alex shrugged.

"Not to." He grinned. "Hey I needed to talk to you about the orphanage by the way." Colin had been helping out for the last while with it also, giving ideas here and there, explaining how they could improve it and such.

"Ok." Colin followed him and they walked into the house and up a flight of stairs. Alex pulled him into a vacant bedroom and closed the door, leaning down. The smaller met him halfway and wrapped his arms around the taller's neck. "A-Alex wait." He whispered, short kisses being shared between them. "Alex!"

"Hmm?"

"S-stop!" He squeaked out when a hand slipped into the back of his bottoms, playing with his entrance, teasing the smaller, watching him convulse. He slipped a finger in and wiggled it about before stopping, leaving his hand where it was.

"W-we can't keep doing this! I can't keep doing this Alex!" He was sore still from the other day. Seamus had realized he was still sleeping with Alex and decided he wanted to erase his memory with objects he rather wasn't shoved up his arse. After all, Ginger fucking burned!

"W-what?" Alex pulled back shocked and removed his hand. "Y-yeah, I ah, I guess you're right." Colin could easily pick out the hurt. Alex was an open book around him.

"I'm sorry Alex. I can't do this anymore." He pressed his lips gently to the tanning cheek and left. Alex sat on the bed and covered his mouth, a rip running through his chest as he choked back a sob, green eyes watering. Colin was in the same state on the other side of the door. Seamus walked up and pulled the smaller into a hug.

Colin buried his head in the older's neck and chest, body shaking violently. He didn't want to break it off with Alex!

. . . . . . .

"Mmm so you wanted to talk to me?" Fred asked shivering as the smaller's head bobbed again.

"Y-yeah." Fred pulled the other up his body, kissing him gently and slipping between his parted thighs. "Alex told me that Colin broke it off with him- Ah!" he arched high and groaned. "F-fuck that's good! Oh! Oh there! Please! Ah!"

"God I love your noises! Is he alright?"

"Y-yea-ah!" He gasped and gripped the taller's shoulders hard.

"Mmm can we talk about this after Mike?"

"O-ok!" He grunted and pushed down against the older, eyes rolling.

. . . . . .

"Dad? Papa?" Pandora rushed in. "Can I have The Finnigan's over? Josh and I are working out plans on working in our own medical company! I get to be the nurse and he can be the doctor! Please?" She bounced up and down excitedly. Alex and Fred laughed nodding. "Oh good because they're already here!"

"What?" Fred stared confused.

"I know." Alex smiled and shook his head.

"How did you know?"

"Veela remember? Plus it's my charms around the house. I know who enters when and from where." He shrugged. Alex had finally started opening up again. It had only been two weeks since Colin . . . well dumped him basically . . . but he was doing ok. Well around others that is. As soon as he was alone he turned back into a mess. Seamus, Colin, Josh and Bridget walked into the room, the youngest running over to her cousin Dawson, both sharing gossip. Pandora and Josh walked over to a loveseat by a table and started a complicated plan. Colin and Seamus stared confused and shook their head.

"He's pretty damn smart." Fred grinned.

"Thanks." Colin smiled.

"I'll help them." Alex offered. He walked over and Seamus watched them interact. He watched how Josh smiled and Alex laughed at his statement. The wheels in his head started to turn and he slowly looked at Colin who was avoiding eye contact.

"Colin and I forgot to do something. Can you watch them for a bit?"

"Dad we don't need watching!" Bridget rolled her eyes at Seamus.

"Just stay here for a bit." He got up and Colin followed confused, shrugging at Josh's and Alex's confused faces.

"Seamus? What's wrong?" he asked once they were standing in their living room, the Irishman keeping his back to the smaller.

"Nothing alright, just wanted some time alone with you." He lied. He walked over to the smaller. "I want Josh to stop hanging around Alex."

"What?" Colin snapped, moving away. "Why?"

"He's always over here or we're always over there and I'm sick of it! I don't want you near him either! I can tell you still like him Colin I'm not fucking stupid!" Seamus barked. The smaller flinched away.

"I'm not going to cut off Josh's communication with him!" He fought back.

"Why the hell not? They aren't related right? RIGHT?" Colin glared. "Why does Josh have green in his eyes Colin?" The blonde's orbs widened. "Why is he so fucking smart when we're average, me at best? Why is he taller than both of us and around _Alex's_ height? Why is his voice so deep like _Alex's_ Why does he have more in common with that fucker them with me?"

"Because you're not his father Seamus!" Colin yelled. He froze and his eyes started to water. "H-he's Alex's."


	9. Ch 9 Are You Sure?

_**Ok guys and Gals! This story only goes up to chapter 12!**_

_**Three left after this!**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Why the hell not? They aren't related right? RIGHT?" Colin glared. "Why does Josh have green in his eyes Colin?" The blonde's orbs widened. "Why is he so fucking smart when we're average, me at best? Why is he taller than both of us and around _Alex's_ height? Why is his voice so deep like _Alex's_ Why does he have more in common with that fucker them with me?"

"Because you're not his father Seamus!" Colin yelled. He froze and his eyes started to water. "H-he's Alex's." Colin yelped and whimpered when he landed on his side, grabbing his jaw. He looked up at the taller shocked, angry blue eyes boring into him.

"You lied to me? For seventeen fucking years Colin! When were you going to fucking tell me that you cheated on me for that long, that he wasn't mine?" He yanked the smaller up and slammed him against the wall, the smaller's lip trembling. "You weren't were you?"

"No!" He sobbed and looked away.

"When did you sleep with Alex? Where?"

"I-It was at your birthday party." He whispered, looking away. "Y-you were drinking with Harry and Draco and I wanted to see how things were going with him and Fred because I hadn't talk to him since we stopped the weird relationship we had. One thing led to another and well . . ."

"You fucked." Seamus said with a dry laugh. "At my own birthday party? You're fucking twisted Colin!" He bit back the tears and shoved off. "Don't talk to me for a bit."

"But Seamus-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP COLIN!" he snapped. "Don't fucking speak to me! Be glad I'm not going to throw you out on your fucking ass!" he slammed his bedroom door and Colin let out a sob sliding down the wall. He sat there for a while before going to the closet and getting a pillow and some blankets making up the couch.

"Did you kick pappy out onto the couch again?" Josh teased stepping through the fireplace, Bridget heading to her room. Colin shook his head and Josh stiffened. "Daddy? A-are you alright? Is everything ok?" It was a fairly regular thing where Colin would get mad at a comment Seamus made and kick him out, making him sleep on the couch, mind you he was always let back into the room later on, but never once had the blonde slept there. He cleared his throat.

"Daddy fucked up big time and has to sleep on the couch for a while." Was all he rasped out. However, Josh didn't miss the rapidly growing bruise on his dad's jaw.

"P-Pandora and I have most of the plan worked out now."

"That's good" Colin smiled at him, yanking his shirt off and climbing under the blanket. "You should eat and head to bed. It's late."

"It's nine at night dad." Josh said nervously.

"Oh. Guess it's just me that's tired then. I'll talk to you about the plan some more tomorrow sweetie."

"O-ok."

. . . . . . . .

Colin stared nervously as he walked into his home, hanging up his hat and coat, putting his briefcase down from work. Seamus barely gave him a second glance.

"Wh-where's the kids?"

"Longbottom's." He muttered. Colin bit his lip and nodded.

"D-did you have a good day off?" Seamus flipped through the channels on the TV, ignoring the smaller. "Seamus?"

"What?" he glared at the smaller and Colin flinched, looking away, his eyes welling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, walking towards his husband. He missed his Shay. The man he used to love so damn much. He crawled onto the taller's lap and Seamus let out an annoyed breath.

"Get off me Colin."

"Shay-"

"I SAID GET OFF!" He shoved the smaller and Colin gasped when his head collided with the coffee table. Seamus looked worried, but only for a second. Colin got up and sniffed, a hand on his head. He started to his room but arms wrapped around his waist, small kisses being placed along his neck. His eyes slipped closed and his lip trebled as he leaned back into the gentle touch. It had been so long since he was held like this by the brunet

"Love you."

"No you don't." Seamus whispered. "You wouldn't have hurt me the way you did if that statement were true."

"I'm sorry." Colin turned in his grasp, placing his hands on the broad chest.

"Only because I made you feel sorry." Seamus stated. Colin's eyes watered. He knew what would happen next. He stepped back and pulled his shirt off followed by his bottoms. He braced his hands on the wall and spread his feet, the taller rubbing a slick substance on his back.

Colin clenched his teeth and waited. A crack sounded followed by a scream, a stinging pain hitting the smaller. He hated it when the taller did this. Another assault was sprawled along his back and he gasped in pain. The third hit came and his knees gave out, sobs falling from his lips uncontrollably. Seamus dropped the whip and walked over, forcing the smaller to lay with his stomach upwards, the carpet digging into his bloodied wounds.

Colin whimpered and the brunette glared down at him before pressing his lips gently to the shorter's.

"Get washed up and get your ass in bed. I'm not done with you yet." Colin carefully pushed himself up and wobbled into the bathroom, closing the door. He checked his back and flinched at the long bleeding gashes. Fuck that last one really hurt. He casted his glamour and wet his face, drying it off before leaving and heading to his bedroom, the older already starkers and sitting on the edge of their bed, a hard look in his eyes.

. . . . . . . .

Colin sighed and stepped out of the car, Seamus next to him. He had a party that he was supposed to attend to and bring a date or your significant other. Seamus was, for once, rather sober. It was for Colin's work though.

They walked into the place and smiled and nodded.

"Hey Colin! How ya doing?" one co-worker asked. He smiled.

"Alright thanks!" He continued on, his hand holding onto his husbands forearm.

"Looking great Finnigan!" Another co-worker clapped Seamus on the back.

Jake, a good friend of Colin's raised his brow. Some thing was off, something was wrong . . . dead wrong about this situation. Colin turned to share a quick kiss with his husband and that's when Jake noticed the finger marks on the pale neck. He flinched and looked away.

It wasn't his business anyways.

"Hey Jake!" Colin grinned at him and he smiled back.

"Alright there Colin?"

"Of course! And you?"

"Fine as always." He grabbed a drink and started sipping it.

What the hell was going on at the Finnigan residence?

. . . . .

"Hey." Colin smiled and stepped into the lovely home. "Wow you've done an amazing job!"

"Noah's the one who gets the credit! His house design and decorations. I just stood back and watched." Dennis grinned. The older smiled.

"So ah . . . everything between you two alright?"

"Of course!" He grinned. "He's an Anderson! He's always perfect!" he grinned at his husband who raised a brow from the couch, not even looking up from his book. Colin gave a small smile.

"Everything alright with you?" Noah asked finally glancing at the others.

"O-of course! Seamus just gets a bit . . . rough . . . when he drinks."

"Doesn't he practically have a bottle glued to his hand?" Dennis joked.

"No . . . he's not _always _drunk." He looked away and Noah's eyes widened. Was Colin being abused by Seamus?

"If something was wrong . . . you'd tell me right?" Dennis asked a bit concerned. Living with a genius for a long time really helped with bringing the other person's intelligence level up!

"You know I would." He lied. Dennis sighed and just nodded, letting the subject drop.

. . . . . . . . . . .

"I'm getting worried." He muttered, sipping on his coffee.

"I figured as much, you don't usually ask me to come out to coffee." Dennis raised his brow. "Is it things at home? Why don't you leave?"

"Because . . . I can't leave dad alone there with . . . well my other dad!" Josh hissed.

"What do you mean? Can't leave which one alone?"

"Colin. Pappy Seamus has been . . . drinking a lot and . . . and he's been hitting dad. Uncle Dennis I didn't know who else to talk to! I think it's getting serious! And pappy Seamus has forbidden me from seeing Alex!" He stared at the older looking rather upset.

"Alright. I'll talk to Colin, see what's going on. No I won't tell him you came to me. Are you sure Seamus has been hitting him?"

"Positive." He sighed. After all, he'd seen it once even.

. . . . . . . .

"Colin!" Said man flinched and panicked, trying to hide his photos. Seamus stalked in and drew his arm back, hand balling into a fist. Colin turned to run and slipped on his pictures the taller grabbing the back of his shirt and yanked, the smaller falling hard onto his back, a cough leaving him. Seamus yanked him back up and tossed him at the wall, his head bouncing off it. He stumbled towards the door and yelped when he tripped, falling onto his hands and knees, the world still spinning.

He started crawling away but something hard was brought down on his back, a pained gasp leaving his as his head connected with the floor, a hand on the back of his neck.

"Why are there pictures of you two scattered around _our_ bedroom?" He hollered. The smell of alcohol finally reached his senses as the world slowly returning to normal.

"Well?" He didn't have an explanation.

He had been looking through the photos they had taken on various random dates starting from when they first got together for that short period.

"I don't have a reason you want to hear!"

"TELL ME WHY!"

"Because I fucking miss him Seamus! I love him alright?" Seamus' face went red and he shook with fury.

"No it's not alright!" he barked. Colin slowly got up and yelped when he was shoved, his side meeting the door handle painfully. He whimpered and grabbed his side, the taller yanking him away and reaching down, grabbing the photos. He started ripping them up, a few at a time.

"Stop it!" Colin yelled out, eyes watering. "Stop!"

"No Colin!" Seamus shoved him back and the smaller let out a sob. He turned and darted for the door, He needed to get away.

"Where do you think you're going? He walked after the other who had the door wrenched open. "Get back here!" Colin started towards the stairs but Seamus pulled him back in before anyone else saw and slammed the item shut, his foot connecting with the bruise from the door handle. Colin screeched and doubled over, yelling out in agony.

"I'm fucking burning the pictures Colin! YOU HEAR ME?"

"Please." He gasped out, coughing and holding his side. Fuck it hurt! He whimpered out and bit his lip. It really fucking hurt! This couldn't be right!

"I'm going to work. When I get back in a few days, I don't want to see a single trace of him understood?" Colin nodded and coughed again. Could he taste blood? Seamus kicked him once more in the same spot and left. The smaller laid there for a while before getting up and limping. It hurt to move.

"Dad we're home!" He stiffened and closed his eyes.

"I'll just be in the bathroom."

. . . . . . .

Colin hissed examining the new bruise on his side. There was a knock at the bathroom door and he yanked his shirt back down. "Yeah?"

"Uncle Dennis is here!" Bridget said happily. She wasn't stupid either . . . she knew something was going on between her dads. She too had contacted Dennis just before Josh had.

"Be right out." Colin flushed the toilet and washed his hands, pretending to have gone to the washroom. He opened the door and walked up to his brother. "Hiya Dennis!"

"Hey Cols! Can I have a word with you?"

"Sure!" He pulled the smaller into his room. "What's up?"

"Where's Seamus?" The older flinched.


	10. Ch 10 The Secret's Out

_**Thanks to all my reviewers who have supported me and my readers who managed to make it through so many spin offs and books! It does mean a lot.**_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Sure!" He pulled the smaller into his room. "What's up?"

"Where's Seamus?" The older flinched.

"Work." He gave a fake smile.

"Colin . . . is Seamus . . . is Seamus abusing you?"

"W-what? O-of course n-not!" He gave a nervous laugh, avoiding eye contact.

"You've always been shat at lying." The taller looked away and sniffed.

"It's fine alright? Nothing I can't handle."

"Colin!" Dennis grabbed his wrist pulling the standing man back down to the bed. Colin yelped and snatched his arm away. "Nothing you can't handle? My ass Colin you're started fucking cutting again haven't you?" He grabbed the struggling one's arm and yanked his sleeve up, blanching. "Fucken hell Colin! What on earth is going on with you two?" He barked.

"It's nothing alright! He just gets violent when he's drunk!" He yelled back. Dennis stood.

"Take your shirt off Colin."

"What? No!"

"NOW!" The smaller barked, startling the older. "Or I'll vanish it and you might never see your favourite shirt again!" The taller frowned and yanked it off, standing. "Oh fuck Colin!" Dennis covered his mouth, holding back the sobs. The door flew open and Colin panicked.

"I knew it! I fucking new it!" Josh yelled a sob breaking free. "Why wouldn't you fucking tell me? I could have helped!"

"Josh stop it! Please!" He cried out yanking his shirt back on, hiding the various bruises. His two children walked in quickly and hugged him tight, both crying.

"W-we have to get you away daddy!" Bridget said seriously. "He could kill you!"

"He won't kill me!" Colin stated looking away. _I don't think he will anyways_.

"Colin let me see your side again." Dennis said sternly.

"It's fine!"

"Colin William Finnigan now!" The older flinched and lifted the shirt.

"Fuck!" Josh yelled. "We need to take you to a hospital, now!" He grabbed his dad's arm and apparated without another word. "I need some help!" He called out. A lady came over. "The bruise on his side isn't normal! Please check it!" The lady nodded and pulled the confused Colin off.

. . . . .

Dennis walked into the room and up to his brother's hospital bed. "Hey." He sat down and grabbed the tired man's hand. "They said you have internal bleeding. Just a minor case and you're better now. They said it was a good thing we got here so damn fast too." Colin nodded and Dennis sighed heavily.

Dennis stayed by his side and kept his promise. He swore that no matter what, Alex would not find out about Colin's injury. Both his kids stayed at his bed as well, keeping an eye out on their father. As the glamour wore off Dennis forced them to leave the room. He didn't want them to see what their Pappy had done to their dad.

Colin was in the hospital for around a week, the people constantly checking his vitals. When he was released and allowed back home he spent the first day sleeping.

Dennis stayed the next few nights whilst Seamus was away before heading back home. He forced Colin to call if the taller hit him again. He warned Josh and Bridget to let him know if something was up also.

The phone rang and he dived for it, nearly knocking his lover over.

"Ow! Dennis!"

"Hello?"

"_U-Uncle Dennis! Y-you have to get down here! NOW!"_

"Josh what's wrong?" Noah looked at him with worry.

"_NOW!"_ the line went dead and he shot up, grabbing his Veela.

"We have to go! Colin's in trouble!"

. . . . . .

"Dad! Dad open the door!" Josh yelled.

"What's going on?" Dennis ran forwards.

"He locked himself in and no matter what spell I use or how much force I can't get in!" The younger panicked, his sister crying in the corner of the hall.

"Colin! Bang if you're alive at least!" Dennis ordered. There was a bang and relief washed over them. "Are you hurt? One bang for no, two for yes!" There were two bangs. "Can you get to the door?" Two bangs. "Are you bleeding badly?" There was another two bangs. "Two for you did it three for Seamus!" Bang . . . Bang . . .Bang. "LET ME IN!" The door flew open and He rushed in, Noah looking more than confused.

"What the bloody fuck has been going on?"

"I don't know!" Josh yelled. "All I know is pappy started drinking and hitting him! And now I'm not allowed to see Alex!" He yelled. He was terrified.

"I'll be right back!" Noah ran down the hall as Dennis tried to hide Colin from Josh's view. His side was been cut open.

"What happened Colin?" He asked. The smaller's lip trembled.

"They were fighting about Alex and pappy snapped! He chucked a few beer bottles and plates at him, dad locked himself in there and pappy left!"

. . . . .. .

"Noah?" A fine brow rose. "Shit Noah!" The smaller had started to panic.

"Fred where's Alex!"

"ALEX?" He hollered. The redhead stumbled into the room.

"Noah!" he ran over. "What happened?"

"It's Colin! Seamus has been abusing him and he hurt him pretty fucking bad!"

"Shit. Fred-"

"I know, go!"

. . . . .

"Do you know where Seamus went?" Dennis asked; putting pressure on his brother's bleeding side.

"No! He just apparated!"

"Where is he?" Alex slid into the room and knelt down. "Keep pressure! Josh, get a bowl of water for me! NOW!" The younger took off at a run. "Dennis, move your hand on three." He received a nod. "One . . . two . .. THREE!" He quickly placed his own hand over it and concentrated, healing the smaller's cut. He let out a heavy sigh and took the bowl of water and the cloth, wiping up the blood. "You're ok now Colin, you'll be alright." The smaller let out a wail and the older pulled him onto his lap. "Shh. It's alright. He's not here."

"H-he knows!"

"knows what?"

"A-about when I slept with you at his birthday party." Colin whimpered out. Alex sighed.

"So he beats you for something that you did like, eighteen years ago?" Alex asked confused. "I know he can hold a grudge-"

"That's not why he's mad Alex!" Colin snapped.

"Alright so why?" he barked back, still holding the petite man protectively.

"Think Alex. Josh . . . he has green in his eyes. No one in mine or Seamus' family does except my gran who has hardly any. He's taller than anyone in our family, smarter with a deep voice. But most of all . . . I had him eight months after I slept with you Alex." Colin whispered. The redhead stiffened and slowly looked up at the shocked Josh. "You even have the same smile. And the way your eyebrows and eyes are shaped are identical." Colin mumbled, sniffing.

"W-why didn't you tell me?" He was still staring at Josh who was staring at him. "W-when he was eleven I mention his were green . . . hell when he was born! You knew even back then?"

"I knew the moment I realized I was pregnant Alex. I covered it up. I had slept with Seamus the next night anyways." He sighed. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He went to climb off the shocked man's lap. Alex tightened his grip, still looking at his _son_.

"J-Josh is mine?" He looked at Colin and the blonde nodded. "Well that explains a lot." He muttered. "That's why Seamus has been hurting you? Because he sees me when he looks at Josh now?"

"I think he's known for a long time but didn't want to believe it." Colin whispered. Alex kissed the damp forehead, his Veela shifting strangely in him. He locked his green eyes with the blue ones and leaned down, pressing their lips together gently.

"I've always wanted a kid with you Colin. Since I fucking met you I've wanted one." He kissed him again. Colin leaned into the gentle gesture. "Why didn't you abort?" Josh gapped. "Not that I don't want you!" he said in defence.

"Because it was the only thing I had left that was from you. Seamus threw everything else out." He looked at the floor. "But you're mated to Fred Alex. How can you even kiss me without the Veela getting pissed off or wanting to commit suicide?"

"Because you're my rightful mate."

"You can't just up and leave Fred Alexander!" Noah snapped. "He's been there for you for 25 years!" The older sighed heavily. "I know. And I also know he's still sleeping with Mike." He frowned and looked at Noah. "I think he fell in love with Mike somewhere down the line. Ginny left him for Dean who was divorced by Lavender because she wanted Terry Boot. When they first got divorced I had Mike staying in his old room for a while.

"We were trying to cheer him up and I had Colin over to go over Ginny's letter, so Fred said he'd do it. . . not what I had expected though. I went back up to check on them and I caught them in the middle of the act. Fred had Mike on all fours"

"But she left him years ago!" Noah said shocked.

"Yeah I know. He doesn't know that I figured out he's been sleeping around. But our bond isn't as strong as it could be ya know?" Noah nodded. Colin stood up and slowly walked to his room. "Colin?"

"Yeah?" He glanced over his shoulder.

"Take the kids and move in with me. It's not safe for any of you here."

"Of course you'd say that." Their eyes shot to the door and Alex was up in a flash, stepping in front of a frightened Colin. "You just want him all to yourself! That's all you ever wanted!"

"Seamus you need to calm down." Alex said softly.

"Don't fucking tell me to calm down!" He snapped

"C'mon dad." Josh whispered pulling Colin into his room and grabbing a suitcase. The older stared at it and shook his head. "Dad! I'm not leaving here without you! Do you want me to stay in this environment? What about Bridget?" The shorter wiped his eyes and threw open a dresser drawer, Josh helping him pack quickly.

The younger ran to his room. "Where the fuck are you going?" Seamus spat. Josh turned and glared at him, back straight.

"I'm going with my dad you pompous-" Josh yelped and stumbled, staring shocked and holding his jaw. Alex pulled his fist back and swung, knocking Seamus into the wall, pushing Josh behind him.

"Touch him again and I'll rip your fucking intestines out of your mouth and shove them back up your ass!" He yelled, the younger standing shocked. "Colin let's go, I'll come back for the rest later"

_**Ok guys and gals, after this chapter there is only two left ok? This series is just about completed. **_


	11. Ch 11 Mated

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"Touch him again and I'll rip your fucking intestines out of your mouth and shove them back up your ass!" He yelled, the younger standing shocked. "Colin let's go, I'll come back for the rest later"

"I need to get one more thing!"

"Be quick. We have to go. Now." His eyes were stuck on Seamus and narrowed. Colin ran out with two cat carriers. Alex kept himself between Colin with the kids and Seamus, making sure each of them went through the floo first followed by Dennis and Noah.

"I hope you're happy Anderson. You finally got what you wanted."

"I never wanted to have to pick up the broken pieces of a family that you destroyed Seamus. Why couldn't you just let it go? He never tried to leave you for me! He could have told me and left you, started a life with me instead but he wanted to be with you!"

"No! He never really wanted me! Ever since he saw those cuts on your wrist he was yours!" Seamus' lip trembled.

"I'm fighting for custody of Josh Seamus and I'll make sure Colin get's full custody of Bridget." He left through the floo.

"Stop!" Alex froze mid step, Josh running over and picking up a small bunny. "Sorry, she got away." He blushed.

"Alex?" Fred raised his brow and looked from Colin's packed bag to his pets and kids.

"They need a place to stay. I told them they can live here. Fred. We need to have a talk." He said sadly.

"I was wondering when this talk was coming." He nodded, walking over to the couch, both sitting. "I know you still choose Colin over me. And I also know you saw me and Mike. Why didn't you do anything?"

"Just because I'm a Veela doesn't mean I don't have a heart." He stated. "You weren't my true mate and you made Mike happy. I've never seen him like that. So I let it go on. I want you to move out Fred." The taller went to object. "Or have him move in. I also want a divorce and I insist you marry my brother already! You've wanted to for nine years!" He laughed out smiling. Fred returned the gesture. "I want him to be happy and I want you to be. And if being together is what accomplishes that then fuck, I'll pay for the wedding and the honey moon!" Fred hugged him. "Oh and also . . . Josh is mine."

"Seriously?" Fred looked truly shocked. "Shit. I mean I had my suspicions but pushed it aside." He stared at the boy. Colin was fussing over him, looking at his jaw where there was a bruise. "What happened?"

"Seamus hit him." Alex stated in a flat tone, his eyes hard.

"WHAT?" Colin shrieked looking at Alex. He didn't know? He started to majorly fuss over the seventeen year old.

"Ok _mom_ I'm fine!"

"No you're not!" His voice cracked and Josh's eyes widened.

"Dad it's alright! Al- papa got him back really fucking good." Colin looked over at the surprised redhead.

"He called me papa?" Alex whispered.

"Y-you did? You got him back?"

"Damn fucken right I did." Alex's eyes narrowed. "No one hits a kid in my presence, especially my own."

"Unless it's you?" Dawson challenged.

"Ok first of all, you deserved it, secondly it was a spanking and third you were five!" He said dramatically receiving a few laughs. Colin looked down at his hand and started turning his wedding band around. Alex stood, watching the tear slip down the reddened cheek as he removed the item, tossing it into the fire.

"How could I have been so stupid!" Colin shouted. "I should have just let you mate with me! I wanted to! I just didn't want to admit it!" He looked up at Alex who sat next to him.

"You say that as if it's impossible for us to ever mate."

"Isn't it?" Colin asked dryly.

"On the contrary. It's extremely simple and easy for us to mate Colin." He kissed the smaller's cheek. "You have no idea how excited the Veela was to find out that Josh is ours. How excited I am." He pressed their lips together. Panda walked over and grinned at Josh.

"So you're my half brother?"

"Looks like it."

"If I would have told you I was pregnant back then . . . when I was 23 and you were 25 . . . would you have left Fred?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Alex shrugged. "Would you have left Seamus?"

"Yes." The smaller didn't even think about it. "If you still wanted me I would have left him." He looked up at the taller. "After the time when we were kinda sorta dating I started to fall even harder for you. It hurt me everyday that I couldn't see you. Then the party came and there you were. I missed you so damn much. I still loved you. Seamus had started working a bit more because I was getting distant. Then I got pregnant and became withdrawn.

"If you would have asked me Alex, I would have left him on a dime for you." He admitted. "I love you." The older smiled and kissed the smaller.

"And I love you too." Dawson scowled. "Sorry he doesn't like romantic shit . . . and he's mildly homophobic!" Alex glared at him. The floo went and Trevor stumbled out.

"Trev!" Josh ran over and hugged the small, shy boy, sharing a soft kiss. Alex raised his brow. "What are you doing here?"

"We had a sleep over scheduled. I went over and your dad said to go here." He said confused. "What's going on Josh?"

"It's a long story meant for another day."

"Why is your jaw bruised?"

"Or it can be meant for today." Josh sighed at his lover. "I'll explain over here."

"Trevor?" Alex raised a brow.

"Neville and Luna's boy."

"I know." Alex smiled. "He's got a thing for him?"

"More than that. Alex I think he might be part Veela." Colin said quietly. The older stared surprised watching how his . . . son . . . reacted around Trevor, the automatic protective stance, how he nuzzled him, the way he looked at the smaller.

"I think you're right."

"I know he is." Danny said smiling. "At 'is grad 'e told me 'ow 'e felt avound Trevor. 'E's a Veela alvight." She smiled walking off, Kara following behind. Little Arthur next to her. Well not so little anymore! He was sixteen after all!

"Alex?" Fred asked, entering the room with Mike. "What do we do about the kids?"

"We'll decide that when and if you decide to move out." Alex said with a smile.

"Dad?" Josh asked. Colin looked at him. "C-can I change my last name?" He bit his lip. "I-I'd like to be an Anderson. Instead of 'Anderson and Finnigan's Medical Clinic I'd like it to just say 'Anderson's Medical Clinic'"

"I don't see a problem. You'd have to ask your Papa though." Colin smiled.

"I'd be honoured if you changed your name." Alex smiled back, pressing his lips to Colin's.

"A-Alex?"

"Yeah?" The redhead raised a brow

"B-Bridget isn't Seamus' either." The other's gaped. "S-Seamus tried to get me pregnant but it never worked. Ever." He sighed. "He thought I became infertile too the last few years. Doctors said it was a miracle he managed to get one kid never mind two." He looked away. "She's yours too." Alex nearly fainted as Bridget stared shocked. What were they all supposed to say now?

. . . . . . . . .

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They shouted and Harry grinned. Everyone was there, even Seamus. Seamus had gotten help and stopped drinking. He had been sober for two months. Josh was laughing away with some friends of his friends, Trevor seated on his lap, the older holding the mildly embarrassed boy close.

Arthur, Danny's youngest and the younger twin of Conner, sat staring at one of the older men. He was cute! He was tall and lean . . . but muscular. He had strawberry blonde hair too! Next to him was a twin with a little girl on his hip. But he didn't care about that twin.

"Who you looking at?" Mike asked. Arthur pointed. "Oh that's your cousin Aiden. He's twenty six now! OLD FART!" he yelled.

"Bite me grandpa!" Aiden yelled back sticking his tongue out. He grinned before turning back to his serious conversation with some guy.

"He's been threatening to dump that ass for like . . . three years now I think." The shorter nodded and bit his lip.

"H-how tall is he?"

"About six four I think." Mike said shrugging. Arthur gapped and blinked. Aiden did a double take and raised his brow at the little kid staring at him. Arthur blushed and looked away. Mike's eyes widened. "Oh no, no, no, no, no! You cannot have a crush on your cousin! Especially a first one!" He said dramatically. The smaller blushed even darker and muttered something, walking off.

Colin was smiling brightly as he shared a dance with his boyfriend . . . Alex. Well more like husband. Colin was sprouting a small scar on his neck. Alex and he were finally mated after nineteen years of being 'together.' Colin grinned. Next month they would hold their ceremony and make it official. Well Mrs. Weasley really wanted them to have a wedding apparently!

Panda was officially dating Will, her long time crush. It was cute really, the two of them.

Meanwhile . . .

"J-Josh? I-is this a g-good idea?" Trevor stammered nervously. He bit his lip.

"Dad! DAD!" Colin came running along with Alex. "Oh hi! Uhm can Trevor and I . . . can we go home . . . alone . . . for a bit?" He asked. The smaller turned a dark red. Alex raised his brow. Contrary to popular belief, they hadn't actually shagged yet. They had jerked each other and blown . . . and Josh rimmed the smaller with the most amazing response, but they hadn't had sex.

"He's not of age." Colin said sternly.

"But if we're not there . . . then there isn't much we could to." Alex grabbed Colin's hand and walked away humming.

"Alexander! He could go to jail!"

"Not if they don't find out." He chirped. "Besides I can pay his bail!" He grinned. Colin rolled his eyes and grumbled. "That would be a yes, go have . . . fun . . . remember to use a condom! You're a Veela!" he yelled out as they used the floo. He snickered at Trevor's horrified and embarrassed face. That poor kid was terrified of him!

"You're lucky I love you." Colin sighed. He giggled when strong arms wrapped around him, soft kisses being placed on his neck. "Mmm I love it when you do that."

"I know." He kissed the smaller's cheek. "So . . . I caught Arthur checking out Aiden earlier."

"Shit Danny's gonna freak!"

"Mike already did!"

"What did my twin do?" Noah asked walking in with a brow raised.

"Nothing out of the norm." Noah just nodded. Alex smiled as he let his lover go and talk with Dennis, both gossiping. "You'd think they saw each other once a year!"

"I know! They saw each other just yesterday! It's not that interesting around here is it?"

"You live in a box." Alex snickered and the smaller stuck his tongue out. "Ow . . . you kill me with your immaturity." Alex rolled his eyes but both were smiling.

. . .

"Hey." Arthur jumped and looked up . . . way up . . . at the tall man. "You've been staring at me for an hour." He stated amused.

"S-s-s-sorry!" He looked away. God whenever it came to crushes he'd turn into a flipping Hufflepuff!

"S'alright!" He gave a large grin and sat down at the table next to the smaller. "So you're . . . Arthur right?"

"Y-yeah." He blushed.

"Ah so you're my baby cousin!" The smaller scowled. Great. "Now that's a look! Doesn't suit you too well though!" He chuckled out. "I take It you know my name then?"

"A-Aiden." He looked at the cup in front of him, turning it in his hands.

"How old are you Arthur?"

"S-sixteen." The taller nodded and stretched.

"You go to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah." He nodded shyly. The older smiled. He was far from dumb. He knew when someone had a crush on him . . . and Arthur was far too obvious about it. He was kinda cute though . . . Looked a LOT like his uncle Noah but with George's hair. The Giant blue eyes that seemed to fit the long and thin face perfectly. He was quiet too.

They heard snickering and turned to look. Alex had the most amused look he'd ever carried, arms crossed as he watched his drunk lover babble on and on about a video game he played, throwing his arms all over the place dramatically followed by having fits of giggles and nearly falling off his chair. Alex snorted and fixed the seat, kissing the smaller's cheek.

"You've had quite enough. Though I gave you the wrong drink." He shook his head but was still smiling.

"That's my uncles for ya." Aiden chuckled. Arthur bit his lip and shifted. His big dough eyes widened and he stiffened. The smaller gulped, praying the taller wouldn't notice. Aiden cleared his throat awkwardly. He noticed!

. . . . . .

_**One chapter left and it's Aiden/Arthur centered but still has the main couples in it.**_


	12. Ch 12 The End

_**Here is the final chapter.**_

_**I am working on other stories but do not know when they will be up. You'll just have to watch for them **_

_**Rated R**_

_**Disclaimer**_: I only own the Andersons, Anderson Manor, Anderson Hotels and Sealin's flat . . . and Lacy and Saturn and most of the kids talked about.

_**Warnings: **_Course Language, Sexual Situations, Violence, Uncomfortable Settings, male/male, oral sex, anal

_**Pairings:**_, Seamus/Colin (Colin/Seamus), Fred/Alex (Alex/Fred), Alex/Colin (Colin/Alex), Mike/Ginny, Fred/Mike, Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Aiden/Arthur

_**. . . Enjoy . . .**_

"You've had quite enough. Though I gave you the wrong drink." He shook his head but was still smiling.

"That's my uncles for ya." Aiden chuckled. Arthur bit his lip and shifted. His big dough eyes widened and he stiffened. The smaller gulped, praying the taller wouldn't notice. Aiden cleared his throat awkwardly. He noticed!

"I hope that was because of my laugh and not because of my uncles goofing around . . ." He muttered, stealing a side glance at the smaller. The dark red tint told him it was the former. He smiled."You're adorable."

"Great, that's just what I want to be known as, the adorable one." He scowled.

"Jeez you're like Alex was!" He laughed out a booming laugh. "And I know that because Oliver's the same way" he chuckled.

"Daddy!" A little boy came waddling up.

"Hey there love!" He grinned and picked the two year old up and placed him on his lap. "Arthur, this is Hughes." He smiled poking his son on the nose, making him giggle happily. He had strawberry blonde hair leaning towards blonde and blue eyes.

"W-where's his mum?"

"She skipped out after he was born." He frowned but shrugged. "At least I got Hughie from her!" He grinned. "It's difficult you know. Having to raise a child." To be honest he was trying to make the other scared of him. "The crying and diaper changing. God I hate that part!" he sighed. "The late nights and early wake ups."

"I-I know. I used to baby sit." Arthur whispered out.

"Well it's different when you have them 24/7 for 17 years." He grinned. "I know. Auntie Danny! Uncle George I have a request!" They came over. "Is it alright if for the first little bit he's home schooled this semester? He says he can handle a baby. I want to see if it's true." Aiden smirked.

"I'm not sure." Danny furrowed her brows.

"Aweh hell! Let him go! Have fun!" George laughed. "You're gonna need to try and find some sort of fun during this!" The smaller stuck his tongue out receiving an amused look. George just grinned and walked off with a flustered Danny.

Arthur was having a mini panic attack. He was about to stay in a guys house he thought was hot . . . for a few weeks?

. . . . .

The blonde grinned and pulled the smaller to his room, kicking the door shut and leaning down. The Hufflepuff gasped and groaned, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders.

"God I love the sounds you make Trev." The smaller didn't even blush, he just moaned and bit his lip, the taller playing with him through his slacks.

"Tweetie has come to brings you snacks!"

"Tweetie!" Josh groaned out, pouting. So much for finally fucking Trev! He had a sneaky suspicion Colin had something to do with this!

. . . . . .

Arthur chewed his lip and hugged his mom and dad.

"Now you have a great time and don't forget to write to us! And for Merlin's sake you have a cell! Text us!" George rolled his eyes at his son, Danny standing teary eyed next to him.

"I'll make sure he does." Aiden said in his deep voice, the small child sleeping on his hip. "Besides, we're two hours away." He chuckled. The parents nodded and Arthur headed into the car. He thought it was neat that Aiden lived like a muggle even though he was a wizard.

The drive was long and both Arthur and Hughes slept through it, Aiden making glances at them every so often, a smile plastered on his face. He had to admit. . . the sixteen year old was attractive. When they got there he took his son out of his car seat and placed the sleepy boy on his hip, lightly shaking the teen awake.

"We're here." He smiled and helped him out of the car. Arthur nearly shit himself. The house wasn't huge like uncle Alex's was but it was definitely big enough! There was also a huge yard with a tall iron fence around it. "He's an explorer." Aiden stated, motioning to his kid.

"What do you do for a living?" The redhead gaped, looking around shocked. The older chuckled.

"I do a number of things. First off I inherited a lot of money, I was a model for a long assed time and I work for the 'Prophet'. I'm a journalist in the sports column. Not to mention every so often when my fav quidditch team is short a player for whatever reason they call me in. I usually end up being a beater." He grinned. "And I bar tend sometimes. Usually I just stay home though. Or bring Hughie with me." He smiled and Arthur blushed.

"Wow."

"What do you want to be?" He asked, leading him into the house. Arthur bit his lip and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Maybe . . . an artist?"

"You draw?"

"Yeah." He smiled as the little boy yawned and rubbed his eyes, his daddy putting him down on the floor.

"It can get lonely here sometimes. My ex, we've been broken up for a bit I just never told anyone, he stopped coming around about six months ago."

"You've been alone with Hugh that long?" The smaller looked shocked and he shrugged. He walked into the living room and stretched, shirt riding up. Arthur shivered and followed. Something grabbed his hand and he looked down, smiling. Bright blue eyes looked up at him as the young child silently held his hand and waddled along with him. Aiden smiled at his son and cousin.

"You want to be a dad?"

"Someday." He smiled. "I . . . I think I'm gay though."

"Potions love. Potions." He grinned and sat down on the plush couch, the other following suit. Arthur bit his lip nervously, the small child crawling up and onto his dad's lap. "I've got loads of stuff planned if you're interested." He looked at the smaller, holding back his chuckle when he turned a deep red.

"O-ok."

"Awesome." He grinned.

. . . . . . . . . .

Alex leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed, and smiled, watching his lover run about. Colin was currently whipping up something for dinner. Alex walked over and wrapped his arms around the small frame, chuckling when he jumped, kissing the blushing cheek.

"Don't scare me like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because!" He glared but smiled, sharing a soft kiss with the older. "Oh and Alex?"

"hmm?" Colin bit his lip and was shuffling. "Colin what's wrong?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant."

"W-what?" He stared confused and shocked for a long moment. A grin slowly spread across his face and he laughed, kissing the smaller. "Really?"

"Just have to wait for the call back from the doctor's." The older held a large smile, hand automatically pressed to the flat stomach, shaking slightly with excitement. "We can actually raise this one together!"

"Mhmm." He nodded. Alex leaned down and pressed their mouths together.

"Can I tell everyone?"

"No! I don't even know if I'm 100% preggers yet! Besides you're supposed to wait three months! In case it's a miscarriage!"

"Right!" He nodded. "You'll tell me though right?"

"Of course!" He chuckled out, shaking his head.

. . . . . . .

"So . . ." Aiden thought for a minute, sighing. "Well, it's ten, my kid's asleep and we're both wide awake . . . mind you, you'd be asleep if you didn't have so much coffee." The smaller gave a sheepish smile. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"S-sure?"

"Any requests? Anything at all?" the smaller hummed and walked over to where the movies were, looking through them.

"What's this one?"

"That's a porno. That's why it's on the very top shelf." He raised his brow, the smaller blushing.

"Oh . . . that one?"

"Has sex in it."

"That one?"

"Twice as much sex"

"Do you have any movie without sex?"

"Disney?" he raised his brow.

"Sex it is." He grumbled, grabbing a random one off the shelf. Aiden chuckled and shook his head, putting the movie in for the smaller. He sat back and snickered, the smaller fidgeting nervously.

. . . . . .

"This isn't a smart idea!" He hissed.

"No one will know if you can be quiet." The older mumbled, nibbling the smaller's ear.

"You know I can't be quiet!" The smaller whined out. Josh stuck out his arm and casted a silencing and locking charm on his bedroom door.

"Better?"

"Mhmm." Trevor nodded shyly, a mouth pressing gently to his, both clad in nothing but their boxers. Josh ground down and a gasp reached his ears, the smaller shivering slightly, wrapping his arms around the blonde's back.

"Young Master Anderson!" They both jumped and yelped, staring at the house elf who was hiding his eyes. "Master Alex said to tell you that Mr. Trevor is not of age yet and this is still not legal sir."

"Fine! Just get out!"

"I cannot until you are dressed and ready to leave. It is also dinner time."

"Fucken hell!"

. . . . .

"You ok?" Aiden raised a brow. The smaller had his knees to his chest and arms around them, lust filled eyes trained at the TV where the two men were shagging. He just squeaked and nodded. Aiden had his knee that was closest to the smaller up, hiding his current erection without making it too obvious.

The smaller let out shaky breaths and shifted, stiffening momentarily. Aiden watched him from the corner of his eye. It had been a long time since he had a shag . . . hell a kiss even. The redhead had his eyes closed as he concentrated on something, brows furrowed. The older reached across and rubbed the smaller's arm, watching him jump.

"Are you alright?"

"M-Mhmm." He blushed and Aiden moved closer.

"You sure?" He whispered out. Arthur looked at him and blushed, the other's eyes darting to his lips. The smaller shifted and hesitantly leaned forwards, the taller smiling and bringing their mouths together gently. He pulled back and leaned in again, the kiss a bit rougher this time.

Arthur slid his hands into strawberry blonde locks, large hands gripping onto his petite waist, a tongue slipping past his lips. A small noise left the back of the other's throat and he shivered, the taller pushing his chest so he lied down, slipping between the parted thighs. They broke apart breathing heavily, staring at each other.

"I really shouldn't have done that." Aiden whispered leaning back down, kissing the smaller. "And yet . . . I really don't care."

. . . . .

The smaller blushed and bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" The deep voice rang out. The blonde looked up at him from his lap and smiled.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About what?" He pressed his lips to lighter locks.

"How everything turned out. And to think . . . If I would have just stayed with you when I found out I was pregnant . . . I never would have gone through everything I did with Seamus."

"Colin, don't you start. It's not your fault he had a drinking problem. He always did, even when we first met."

"I know. But you . . ." Alex smiled at him.

"I'm not Seamus love. I don't drink till I pass out. I only got drunk to the point I couldn't remember what happened twice. I'm rather old now- OW!" The smaller smacked him.

"You are not old!"

"Yes I am!"

"No! Because if you're old then so am I!"

"Fine! You're old, I'm ancient." He rolled his eyes. "Now be nice or I'll beat you with my cane"

"Which one?" Alex let out a bark of a laugh and shook his head.

"Same old Colin."

"You know it!"

"Glad to know you're not going bitter with old age." He smiled and leaned down, sharing another sweet kiss. Merlin he loved the man on his lap. He was actually getting to grow old with his rightful mate. They even got to attend Fred and Mike's wedding together without any glares from the Weasley family.

Alex rubbed the thin back and closed his eyes. Yes. There really was such a thing as a happy ending.


End file.
